The Sky's Love
by Dreamland Dove
Summary: Giotto gets drunk on his birthday and then kisses his neighbor Tsuna -Who he has feelings for. Unfortunately Giotto forgets what had happened that day, but sees Tsuna doing his very best to avoid him. It was only until his 2 friends tell him what happened on his birthday. G27 Yaoi and fluff
1. Birthday

New Story! I had no idea what to call it so I called it "The Sky's Love". Its a G27 story with some BL.

Rated T for: Cursing, Violence, and Some Yaoi

Summary: Giotto gets drunk on his birthday and then kisses his neighbor Tsuna -Who he has feelings for. Unfortunately Giotto forgets what had happened that day, but sees Tsuna doing his very best to avoid him. It was only until his 2 friends tell him what happened on his birthday.

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Birthday

Giotto di Vongola is drunk. How he got drunk you can ask a certain red head named Cozart. He had taken Giotto and his 3 friends out for dinner in his house to celebrate Giotto's 21 birthday. Knuckles refused to go because he was watching the children from the church, while Daemon and Alaude just refused to go. Everything was going fine until Cozart decided it would be fun to get Giotto drunk because he was finally of age. After Giotto said he was thirsty and asked Cozart for a glass of water. So as Cozart was getting him some water he put a little bit of Ever Clear in his water. Then he gave it to Giotto. To his disappointment Giotto didn't seem to be at all effected. He thought for a second that maybe he didn't put that much in the water or that Giotto had a high tolerance for alcohol. But then those thoughts we canceled out when Giotto's 2 friends Lampo and G started to fight.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Who goes around fucking spraying that confetti spray into someone's hair!" yelled G

"Ore-sama was bored. You should be thankful I didn't use the blow up ones." Lampo responded

"To hell with you being bored and being thankful! I'm going to kill you!" G then took out his bow and arrows and aimed them at Lampo. "Die!"

"Hieeee!" Lampo jumped out of the way. The flamed arrows then destroyed the wall behind him. Lampo then took out his shield to protect himself and attack G with it. Both were ready at attack each other. They almost did, they were a few inches apart, but then Giotto came between them. Giotto kicked Lampo in the stomach and punched G in the face. No one thought of anything when G and Lampo were fighting and they know that Giotto would be annoyed at the fighting but none of them expected Giotto to hurt them like that. Also by the looks of it Giotto wasn't holding back because both G and Lampo were unconscious.

"Giotto! There was no reason to knock them out like that!" Shouted Asari

"What are you talking about Asari? They were fighting and I had to stop the fight." Giotto turned around. He had a smile on his face, an innocent smile that was so innocent that it was scare.

"Giotto...?" Asari looked at Giotto with utter disbelieve then turned to Cozart-who was also shocked "Cozart did you put something into Giotto's drink?"

"Hmm? Y-yeah but it was just some alcohol. It shouldn't have affected him like this."

"You did what!" Asari shouted "Cozart that was a bad idea! Giotto has drunken alcohol before but they all ended up in disasters! When he's drunk his emotions become unstable! They become more sensitive and responsive!"

"What do you mean by that?" Cozart asked kind of scare about his friend Giotto who went back to his sit leaving 2 unconscious people. It was a good thing that Alaude and Daemon refused to come. If he did Giotto would have been either arrested or in a fight.

"Like right now, Giotto would usually just get annoyed, but because of him being drunk instead of annoyed he's almost furious."

"I-I see."

"What alcohol did you mix in with Giotto's water?"

Cozart was silent for a few minutes before responding "Ever Clear..."

"..." Asari didn't know what to say 'Ever Clear...Ever Clear... Of all alcohols out there it had to be Ever Clear!'

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but I'm getting tired so I'm going home." Giotto got up and started to leave. The 2 saw this and tried to keep him from leaving.

"Wait! Wait! Giotto how about you stay for a while longer." Cozart said as Asari had barely come back to reality.

"That's right Giotto! You didn't ...umm... Oh right! You didn't blow out the candles on your birthday cake! So stay here while me and Cozart go get it."

Giotto just stared at them with a black face before giving them a smile "That's right I didn't." and he sat back down.

"Yup! Come on Asari let's get Giotto his cake!" Cozart and Asari then went to the other room.

The moment the 2 left Giotto got back up and left Cozart's house. In his mind he didn't really care for blowing out his candles. All he wanted was to go home and get some sleep.

~With Asari and Cozart~

As Giotto left without anyone knowing Cozart and Asari weren't really getting a cake-There was a cake but was destroyed when G and Lampo were fighting- instead they were arguing/discussing on what they were supposed to do with a drunk Giotto.

"Asari what are we going to do. If Giotto can do that when he's drunk with just a little fight who knows what he's actually capable of."

"I know Cozart." Asari then started to pace around thinking of what to do in the current situation. "Giotto said he was tired right how about we just let him sleep in one of your guest rooms. Then there wouldn't be any more conflict."

"That's a great idea. Okay let's get back to Giotto and tell him that we decided not to give him the cake because he looks too tired." Then the 2 left the room.

"Hey Giotto-" Cozart was cut off when he noticed that Giotto was gone. "Giotto! Hey! Giotto! Where are you!?" Cozart ran all around his house; in this bedroom, the guest rooms, the bathroom, even the closets. But there was no sign of Giotto. He then went back to Asari, who was also looking around.

"Asari you don't think..."

"He went home." Asari Finished "Come on Cozart let's get going we don't know what he can be doing especially when he's drunk."

Cozart nodded. Both of them ran out of the house heading to Giotto's.

~With Giotto~

Giotto was just walking peacefully to his house with a smile on his face. It didn't take too long to get to his house. When he reached his house he got his keys out and started to unlock his door. He opened it and was about to step inside until he felt a small tug on his sleeve. He thought it was Cozart or Asari, but instead it was his neighbor Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi or Tsuna was a kind, shy, and polite young man. Though he was very clumsy and was horrible at everything Giotto grew very fond of the 16 year old. He knew it was kind of wrong to like him this way but in his drunken state he didn't really care.

"Ah. Good evening Tsunayoshi. What can I do for you?" Giotto asked the brunet. He might have not looked like it to Tsuna but was still very drunk.

"U-umm...w-well... you see..." Tsuna took a deep breathe "I-I heard it was your birthday today so I ...umm... bought you a cake slice as a present." Tsuna held out a small box. "I didn't know what you would like. I'm sorry"

Giotto smiled "It's alright Tsunayoshi. As long as it's from you I don't mind. But "Giotto gentle caressed Tsuna's cheek and made his face look up at him "Would you like to give me something that will make me happy?"

Tsuna gave a smile to Giotto "Un! If it can make you happy on your birthday then yes."

"Thank you" Giotto then leaned in and kissed Tsuna.

Tsuna froze, but then blushed bright red. He didn't know what to do. Giotto, his 21 year old neighbor, was kissing him. They kissed for a minute or 2 until Giotto broke it.

"Thank you for that Tsunayoshi. Now you best be going home. It's getting quite late." After saying that Giotto grabbed the box went inside his house and closed his door; leaving a daze Tsuna on his porch. When Tsuna was able to register what exactly just actually happened he ran to his house.

"Ah. Tsu-kun welcome back! Did you give Giotto-san the cake?" Tsuna's mother, Nana, asked her son.

"Hai, Kaa-san I did. Now if you will excuse me." and Tsuna left to his room not letting his mother see his blushing face.

When he reached his room he quickly locked his door. He then jumped into his bed, burying his head into his pillow. Tsuna was blushing as red as a tomato. He was recalling what he and Giotto just did a few moments ago.

What were they doing! He just kissed his -handsome- neighbor Giotto! He's not gay and he liked Kyoko, but...but the kiss with Giotto. He was kind of enjoying it. Giotto felt really warm and...and he was sure when Giotto kissed him his heart skipped a beat; he felt extremely happy. He blushed even harder at his reactions to the kiss. How was he going to face Giotto again? Tsuna kept pondering about what to do but was getting very tired. Soon he fell asleep.

Outside Giotto's house stood Cozart and Asari. They had no idea how to react. They just saw their best friend kissing his neighbor Tsuna. They knew Giotto liked Tsuna but they never thought that he would actually kiss him! But then again he's drunk. After a while they walked back to Cozart's house.

"Hey, Asari"

Asari turned to Cozart "Yeah"

"Will Giotto remember what he just did to Tsuna?" Cozart asked

"..." Asari looked ahead of them "I don't know. Probably not sense he drank Ever Clear."

"I see..." Cozart looked up to the sky "Should we tell him?"

"If he asks yes but if not then no" Asari responded. They then reached Cozart's house.

Giotto di Vongola is a very happy person. He got to kiss Tsuna and also got a cake from him. All he could think about was how soft Tsuna's lips were and how cute he looked with the blush he had on his face. He walked to his kitchen and placed the cake he got into the fridge. He then walked up to his room, changed into his night clothes, and laid in his bed. He had a smile on his face and fell asleep.

* * *

Finally decided with the help of a friend that it will be a chapter story instead of a one-shot.


	2. Memories and Questions

Hello! Even with school i was somehow able to finish another chapter! Yay! i didn't think i'd be able to do it! Well whatever, I would like to thank the following people for Reviewing:

melina97

xxxmewmoonlightakitaoxxx

Claudine (Guest)

Whoever was the Guest

TsunaMoe

happygolucky27

Thank you very much for review! Now with out further ado~

Here is chapter 2!

Warning: There is a little bit of cussing

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Memories and Questions

Giotto wakes up due to a ray of sunlight. He reluctantly gets up and takes a quick shower, brushes his teeth, and changes to a white dress shirt and black pants. It's a weekly routine for Giotto except for weekends. On weekends he just sleeps all day, and occasionally gets asked to join dinner with Nana and Tsuna. He always enjoys having dinner with them. One he gets to eat Nana's delicious meals and two he gets to be with Tsuna. Giotto's mind soon was engulf with thoughts of Tsuna.

How he loved Tsuna. The boy was polite and kind. He was also a bit clumsy and shy, but that just added to his cuteness. Giotto fell for him the first time he saw him.

* * *

~Flashback~

_Giotto had just moved into his new house in Japan. He was sad that he had to leave Italy, but his friends said they would move over soon as well. So he didn't need to worry about be alone in a foreign area. Giotto said he was fine but they insisted on moving as well. He had finished bringing everything in when he heard a window break. He ran to where the sound came from and found a blue school bag. There was a tag on the bag. It read 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'. He thought that the name sounded very familiar but as he was thinking the doorbell rang. He walked to the door. When he opened it he saw a small brunet boy with hair similar to his. The boy had to be around 12 years old._

_"Umm...I-I'm sorry to d-disturb y-you, b-but..." He spoke but was looking at the ground. _

_For some reason Giotto thought it made him look kind of cute, then he mentally slapped himself. 'What is wrong with me? He's got to be 12 yrs. old! I'm thinking like a pedophile!' but then the boy's voice brought him back to reality._

_"...M-mister? M-mister?" the boy said while looking at Giotto this time._

_Giotto saw the boy had innocent sweet caramel colored eyes. While observing the boy more he noticed the boy have cuts and bruises on his arm and some cuts on his face. The fact that he was hurt displeased Giotto. Giotto, who forgot about the broken window situation, grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him into his house. He seated the boy on a chair that he just finished placing._

_"Please wait here, okay? I'll be back in a few seconds" Giotto then left the brunet on the chair._

_Giotto went to his bathroom. He looked through one of the boxes looking for something to help the boy. Fortunately for him he found his first-aid kit and some towels. He grabbed them and left to where the brunet was. As he was coming closer to the boy he noticed the brunet was nervous and scared. Then it finally hit Giotto. He just grabbed the brunet without saying a thing. Of course someone would be nervous and scared being dragged into a stranger's house. _

_"Please don't be scared I just wanted to treat your wounds." Giotto reassured the brunet with a smile. Then he remembered the bag with the name on it "By any chance are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?"_

_"U-umm...y-yes..." Tsuna said quietly looking down, but you can tell he was scared, probably because his bag broke Giotto's window._

_"Please don't worry. I'm not mad at you or anything. I can tell that you wouldn't do that." Giotto smiled at Tsuna "besides you're injured. I think that is more important than a broken window that can be fixed any day."_

_Tsuna looked up at Giotto "R-really? You aren't mad mister?"_

_Giotto got a little closer to Tsuna "Yes, I'm not mad. Now hold still I'm going to patch up your cuts. It may hurt." Tsuna nodded._

_Giotto spent the past few minutes disinfecting and treating Tsuna's wounds. After Tsuna was patched up Giotto gave him his bag and led him to the door._

_Tsuna smiled brightly at Giotto "Thank you very much Mister!"_

_Giotto's blushed a little at the smile and he felt extremely happy. "You're welcome Tsunayoshi. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? My name is Giotto di Vongola. I work at Vongola Inc. I'm 20 years old. You can call me Giotto. Please don't use any honorifics."_

_Tsuna nodded "Nice to meet you Giotto. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm 15 years old."_

_Giotto chuckled at Tsuna. Tsuna glared -pouted- at the chuckle "I'm sorry for laughing Tsunayoshi but you look like 12, 13 at most."_

_Tsuna blushed a bit and pouted "Well I'm not! I'm 15 years old!"_

_"Okay, would you like me to take you home, Tsunayoshi?"_

_Tsuna shook his head "No thank you Giotto. I live right next door to you." Tsuna then pointed at the house to the right of Giotto's._

_'So that's why his name sounded familiar.' Giotto thought_

_"Oh I see, but I think it would be best if I came with you though. I can see a few bullies waiting for you to leave." Giotto said as he stared at the streets._

_"Eh?" Tsuna looked behind him and saw his bullies behind a few trash cans. He quickly looked back at Giotto before they noticed "Umm... I guess it'll be ok then."_

_They both walked outside and went to Tsuna's house where they were greeted by his mother Nana Sawada. Giotto said his hellos and goodbyes. He was about to leave until he felt a small tug on his sleeve. He turned and it was Tsuna_

_"Umm...Thank you very much for everything Giotto." Tsuna then smiled at Giotto with a little blush on his face._

_Giotto's heart skipped a beat. "You're welcome. If you are in trouble or are injured again you can ask me for help. Good bye Tsunayoshi" He ruffled Tsuna's head and left. There was only one thing on his mind as he walk to his house.' I've fallen for him '_

~End of Flashback~

* * *

After that Giotto's been helping Tsuna with many things. He really enjoyed the time with the brunet; especially when he smiles. After he finished his thoughts about the brunet Giotto finished getting ready and went to his car. As he was leaving he saw Tsuna.

"Good morning Tsunayoshi"

Tsuna looked up and saw Giotto but then quickly looked away trying to hide his blush. That didn't go unnoticed by Giotto. "G-good morning Giotto"

"Is something wrong Tsunayoshi?" Giotto step closer to Tsuna. But Tsuna backed away.

"I-I'm fine!" He squeaked "I-If you'll excuse me!" Tsuna then started to run away from the blonde to his school.

While looking at Tsuna as he left. Giotto felt a quick pain in his heart. "Did I do something wrong?" he quietly muttered to himself.

He closed his eyes and then tried to recall anything that happened the past week. 'Tsunayoshi was acting normal the whole week. So something must have happened yesterday.' Giotto thought. 'Wait, yesterday?' Giotto opened his eyes. He couldn't remember anything he did yesterday. Giotto then started to panic. 'What if I hurt Tsuna?! Damn it!' Then Giotto realized something 'I was with Cozart yesterday, right! I'll just go ask him what I did.' Giotto concluded and left for work.

* * *

Giotto was happy when he got to work. This was one of many days where Giotto was actually at work on time. He was still pretty said about what happened with Tsuna but he had confidence that he can fix it. Giotto stepped into in office and sat down. Everything was quiet and peaceful until G and Lampo bursted into his office with rage.

"GIOTTO! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YESTERDAY!" shouted G

"Ore-sama wants an explanation too!" Lampo shouted but was calmer than G

"Yesterday? I'm sorry but that's what I'd like to ask you guys. Did I do something yesterday? I, for some reason, can't remember." Giotto said with a questionable look.

"You really can't remember what you did yesterday?" Lampo calmly asked.

"Nope, but I can probably guess it's bad the way you two destroyed my door and how Tsunayoshi was trying to get away from me."

"Forget about your love life you pedo!" G shouted "You should be more focused on us! After all you punched me in the face and kicked Lampo in the gut unconscious!" G still shouting angrily but calmed a bit.

"I did what? Why did you guys destroy a city?" Giotto asked 'and who are you calling a pedo? ' The last part of course was said in his mind sense he know G would probably get even more mad.

"More like they destroyed my wall." Cozart and Asari then walked into the room.

"Just for destroying a wall? I guess I over reacted. Sorry G, Lampo" Giotto Apologized

"It wasn't really your fault Giotto. It was actually Cozart's fault." Asari said as he turned his head to a nervous Cozart

Giotto looked at Cozart "What does he mean?"

"Well...don't get mad, but I kind of got you drunk..." Cozart said as he stepped closer to the door.

Giotto sighed, "Well that explains why I can remember what happened yesterday. Anything else?"

"Eh? You're not mad?" Cozart asked

"Not really, but can anyone please tell me if they know what I did to Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked "He tried to get away from me as quick as possible in the morning. I'm worried I did something to him while I was drunk."

"Don't ask me or Lampo we were unconscious the whole time." G calmly stated

"Fair point. What about you two?" Giotto turned to Asari and Cozart. Both were completely quiet but did show that they knew something. "Well?"

"Y-you ... Him" Cozart whispered

"I what? Can you repeat you said Cozart?"

Cozart took a deep breathe, while backing away to the door "You kissed him" And Cozart ran out the door.

Everyone looked at Giotto who had a smile on his face. He turned to Asari "Asari what Cozart said, is it true? And just to clarify he was the one who got me drunk right?"

Asari sweat dropped "Y-yes, what Cozart said was true, and he was the one who got you drunk."

"I see." Giotto got up and walked calmly out the door. Once he was out he started to run after Cozart "COZART! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE!"

Everyone in the room was silent. No one dared to speak. They just tightened everything up and sat down on the couch.

"So, do you think Cozart with come back alive?" Lampo asked the question on everyone's mind.

"With what Giotto did when he was drunk to Tsuna and considering that it was Cozart's fault for getting him drunk I'm saying there is a 90% or higher chance of him not being alive after this." G said as if not really fazed by this.

"Well then there is still a chance of Cozart being okay then. No matter how small there is still a chance." Asari said

"What do we do now?" Lampo asked

G sighed "Sense Giotto probably won't stop chasing Cozart for a while I think we have to do his paperwork-"

G was interrupted by a pissed off Giotto dragging something with him into the room. The trio looked behind him and saw it was Cozart, who was unconscious. They sweat dropped and were relieved at the same time. Relieved that Cozart wasn't dead but were worried sense Cozart was covered in his blood.

"So...umm... Giotto what happened to Cozart" Asari said concerned about the red head's health and well-being.

"Hmm?" Giotto turned to Asari with a smile on his face "Oh nothing. Cozart and I just had a fun game of freeze tag." Giotto said as he placed Cozart on the couch "The rules were that the game is only over when the person who is 'it' is able to make the person their after doesn't move at all for a couple of minutes. Cozart gave me a pretty good fight. He was running and jumping everywhere, but in the end I got to him. Even when I got him he was still trying to get away but as you all know it's hard to get away from me once I have you."

"I-I see" Asari looked at Cozart. Cozart had many bruises and some cuts "Will he be alright?"

Giotto let out a sigh and looked at Asari "Don't worry. Even if he did that to me, he's still my friend. I beat him up but not to the point where he is actually in danger."

Asari let out a breathe "Oh that's good. For a second I thought you might have been planning to kill him."

"No, killing him would be going overboard. Cozart will be fine after a few hours." Giotto went to his desk and sat down and looked at G and Lampo "By the way both of you will be paying for my destroyed door with your pay checks."

G sighed "Fine, at least I'm not paying all of it."

"Ore-sama doesn't care. I've come and said what I was going to say so I'm satisfied." Lampo said and walked out of the room.

"I guess I should take Cozart to the infirmary. Even if he will be ok, I think that Cozart's cuts should be disinfected." Asari turned to G "G can you help me carry him?"

"Fine" G grabbed Cozart and him over his shoulder. Asari looked at him. "What? I'm carrying him."

"Yes but ... you're carrying him like a sack. Couldn't you be gentler?" Asari asked

"Who was the one who asked me for help?" G resorted

Asari sighed "Fair enough." Both of them then left the room leaving Giotto alone.

Giotto laid his head on his desk. He felt extremely tired now. After learning what he did to Tsuna and chasing Cozart all he wanted to do was sleep, but he knew that he can't sleep; not when he has work to do. So he got up and started sign papers. As he was signing he thought of what he would do with Tsuna. 'That kiss was probably his first. Sure I wanted it but I wanted it when we were both aware of it. Not while I was drunk. What should I do? Tsuna ran away from me in the morning.' Then a sudden thought came 'what is Tsuna doesn't talk to me anymore because of it?! What can I do to make this right?!' unknowing to Giotto, Tsuna was also having a bad time.

* * *

I've decided later on I'm going to make an omake about what happened to Cozart as he was running from Giotto. So if you want to read that then you got something to look forward to. Other than that i got nothing to say, so Bye!


	3. Tsuna's Day and Unavoidable Sleepovers

School is mean! To much homework and tests! Anyway I would like to thank those who reviewed:

**Great (Guest)**

**TsunaMoe**

**TheOneWhoHopeForTheBest**

**xxxmewmoonlightakitaoxxx**

**melina97**

**TSUNA AND THE DEMON**

**RenaScarlet**

**yamagoku-love8059amazing  
**

Thank you very much for reviewing! Before I forget I'd like to thank TheOneWhoHopeForTheBest for telling me about the grammar errors. I'm sorry for them. Sometimes when I'm editing i may not notice some errors. So I'll try to fix them but sometimes the errors might get passed I'm sorry for that.

Well now that, that's over with here is Chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3: Tsuna's Day and Unavoidable Sleepovers

Tsuna is running. Why is he running? Well after his awkward/embarrassing moment with Giotto, Tsuna just so happened to get caught by a pack of dogs. It was a good thing he was caught though because of the dogs Tsuna just so happened to make it to school on time. He quickly went in the front door, changed his shoes, and walked to class. Everything was going fine until three bullies caught sight of him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Dame-Tsuna." One of the bullies said.

Tsuna froze, ' First dogs then bullies, w-what do I do?'

"Hey, Naru I think he's ignoring you. You should teach him a lesson." a second bully said.

Naru smirked "You're right." Naru walked up to Tsuna and grabbed his wrist. "You're coming with us."

Naru and the other 2 bullies then dragged Tsuna to an abandoned old school building. Naru opened the door to the building and threw Tsuna in. Once inside the building Naru's 2 friends blocked the door.

"There's nowhere to run Dame-Tsuna." Naru said as he cracked his knuckles.

Tsuna quickly got up and backed away. He knew fully well that there was no way out of this beating but that didn't replace the fact the he was scared. As he was backing away from Naru Tsuna hit a desk. While looking for another way to stall for time he didn't notice Naru was ready to punch his stomach. When he did notice it was too late. Tsuna could only feel the excruciating pain coming from his guts. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach groaning in pain, but Naru didn't care he started to kick Tsuna mercilessly. He left many bruises and one gash on each of his arms. It was only when he got tired and the school bell rang that he stopped.

"See you later loser!" Naru said as him and his friends left Tsuna on the ground hissing and groaning in pain.

After a few minutes Tsuna got up and left the building. He quickly made it to the bathroom without getting caught by Hibari, another bully, or a teacher. Once inside he tried his best to open his bag-with no help from the gashes on his arms-and pulled out a first-aid kit and some towels. He took out the necessary things, disinfectant and bandages. Tsuna hissed when he cleaned his blood off the gashes, and other cuts, and disinfected them. He then bandaged the gashes and cuts. When he was done he threw the towels away. He then cleaned his face. Tsuna was about to put away the first-aid kit but something caught his eye. There was writing on the back. He wondered how he didn't notice it before, but then remembered that Giotto was the one who usually treated his wounds, so he never really used the first-aid kit. Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and read what was on the back. When he read it all he could do was smile and holds the kit tightly.

* * *

_'I'm sorry I didn't get you something special, but when it came to you I thought of a first-aid kit. Anyway stay safe and well. Happy Birthday Tsunayoshi! Congratulations on turning 16!'_

_-Sincerely Giotto'_

* * *

~Flashback~

_Today was Tsuna's birthday but it was like any other day. Tsuna doesn't really have friends so he doesn't have a party or anything. His mother and him usually go to a cafe and eat cake slices and that was it. After that it was just a regular day. Like usual Tsuna managed to escape from a few bullies and was heading to his house. On the way to his house he was spotted by a certain blonde neighbor._

_Giotto smiled at Tsuna "Oh, Tsunayoshi. Good evening."_

_Tsuna smiled back "Good evening Giotto. Shouldn't you be at work?"_

_Giotto walked towards Tsuna "Yes but I finished my work early so I could come home."_

_Tsuna tilted his head "Why?"_

_Giotto smiled at Tsuna and ruffled his hair "Because I heard it was your birthday so I thought I should give you a present. Now hold out your hands."_

_Tsuna did what he was told. Giotto gave him a first-aid kit._

_"I'm sorry it isn't anything special. I didn't know what you liked but I thought a first-aid kit would come in handy." Giotto said sheepishly "Don't worry thought next year I'll get you something that I know you'll love."_

_Tsuna looked at the first-aid kit then back at Giotto. He shook his head and smiled "No, it's alright Giotto. I love it!"_

_"Really?" Giotto asked_

_"Yup, after all you gave it to me and thought it would help me. Of course I'd love it." Tsuna gave yet another smile to Giotto._

_Giotto smiled back "I'm glad." Giotto leaned in and kissed Tsuna's forehead "Happy birthday Tsunayoshi"_

~End of Flashback~

* * *

Tsuna was always very fond of that memory. It had been the first time anyone besides his mother that had given him a present. Tsuna put away the first-aid kit in his bag and left the bathroom to attend his classes. Fortunately for Tsuna he didn't get caught by anyone again and he attended his classes like usual. He later learned that Naru and his friends were caught by Hibari and were bitten to death. The only thing that ruined everything was that his arms ached like crazy because of the gashes. When he had time went to the infirmary to find some painkillers but found nothing. He just decided to just bear with the pain until he went home.

Surprisingly for Tsuna the day went by fast, but his happy day soon started to turn bad. He was on his was home when he spotted Naru and his friends again but this time they were a few feet away from his house. They were waiting for him to come home. Tsuna didn't know what to do. If he went home then he would surely get beaten up by them again and he could tell they mean to do worse. But he can't just wait until they leave, it would take too long and his mother would worry. Tsuna was having a mental debate on what to do until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned ready to scream but soon calmed down when he saw sunset colored eyes. It was Giotto. Tsuna thought he was a complete idiot for not noticing Giotto and his car, but then again Tsuna was kind of in his own little world.

"Tsunayoshi is something wrong? Why are you standing there?" Giotto asked Tsuna

Tsuna looked down and played with the hem of his shirt "well you see... there are bullies near my house so..."

Giotto looked up. What Tsuna said was true. There were 3 boys waiting near his house looking around. "I see..." Giotto then turned back to Tsuna and smiled "How about you come to my house and wait until they leave? Then you wouldn't have to just stand here."

Tsuna looked at Giotto "C-can I really stay with you?" Then the memories of the kiss replayed in his head. Tsuna blushed and looked down "I-I mean I can't... I can just wait out here."

Giotto sighed "Please, Tsunayoshi? If it's about the kiss then we can talk about it in my house. So will you please come with me?" Giotto reached out his hand.

Tsuna looked at Giotto and then his hand and Giotto again. 'Maybe I should go with him. After all Giotto always thinks about my well-being and it's not a very good idea to just stay out here. Someone else might come and hurt me and they might notice me here. Also Giotto can explain the kiss, so why not?' Tsuna reached and grabbed Giotto's hand.

Giotto smiled and led Tsuna to the passenger seat of his car. Once seated Giotto walked around his car and sat on the driver's seat and drove to his house. It wasn't a long drive over but it helped. The bullies didn't even notice Tsuna going into the other house. When they were inside Giotto went to the phone and called Tsuna's mom and told her that Tsuna would be with him for a while. She approved and they both hung up. After the call Tsuna and Giotto sat in the living room. It was very quiet. Not one of them knew what to say. They knew they were supposed to go over the kiss but neither one knew how to bring it up. It was quiet for at least 5 minutes until Giotto actually tried to bring up the subject.

Giotto looked at Tsuna "So...I'm guessing you would like to know why I kissed you, right?"

"H-hai" Tsuna looked at Giotto.

Giotto took a deep breathe "Well to tell you the truth, all I can say is I love you Tsunayoshi." Tsuna blushed at the answer "I love the way you act. I love the way you're gentle and caring to everything." Giotto got up and walks closer to Tsuna and cupped his cheek "I love the way you look innocent and cute. All in all I love you for being you."

Tsuna was blushing to the point where steam can be coming out of his head. He didn't know what to say. No one had ever told him anything like this before. He didn't know how to react. He didn't know what his feelings for Giotto were but he was happy when he was with him. He was always nice to him. Tsuna didn't necessarily love him, but...but he decided to give Giotto a chance to make him.

"Thank you Giotto, for saying all that, but I have to tell you I'm not in love with you." Those were the words Giotto feared, but it went away when he felt Tsuna hold his hand. Tsuna gave Giotto a smile "But I would like to give you that chance. To say the truth I do like you, Giotto, but not in a romantic way. So you have to try to make me love you, Oka-" Tsuna was cut off when Giotto glomped him.

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi!" Giotto then gave Tsuna a quick peck on the lips.

Tsuna blushed a little bit more, but not as much as before.

After a few more seconds Giotto realized what he just did and got off Tsuna. "Sorry I got carried away, didn't I?"

Tsuna shook his head "It's alright."

Giotto smiled and gestured for Tsuna to get up "Now then let's check if those boys are gone."

Tsuna nodded and walk with him to the window. Unfortunately the boys were still there and it was getting late. It looked like they really wanted to beat Tsuna up.

Giotto sighed "Looks like they aren't leaving anytime soon. Wait here, I'll be right back." he left to the kitchen.

Tsuna took this chance to look around. He had never been inside Giotto's house before. Well only once when they first met, but he was extremely scared. So he didn't look around. Now that he has the chance to look, he realized Giotto's house is very comfy. It doesn't have too much or too little, just the perfect amount for someone to live. A few couches, some small tables, a TV, a lamp, and a bookshelf filled from top to bottom with books and antics. While going back to sit on the couch Tsuna found a candy jar. He was staring at it for a while thinking of whether to take one or not. He was in such a debate about it that he didn't notice Giotto walk in the room calling his name. What he did notice is that Giotto grabbed him from behind and pulled him into an embrace.

"You know if you wanted one. You could have just gotten one. I mean that's the point of a candy jar. It's not for display." Giotto said as he pulled the brunet into an embrace.

Tsuna blushed from the warm hug "Hieee! Giotto! What was that for?!" pouted Tsuna

Giotto smiled down at Tsuna "Well I did call your name but you were so busy having a staring contest with the candy jar I thought it would be a good idea to sneak attack you."

Tsuna looked down with a big blush on this face "Baka Giotto..." He whispered quietly but Giotto still heard him and laughed "That reminds me what where you going Giotto?"

"Hm?" Giotto looked down into curious brown caramel eyes "well I just finished talking with your mother and she said you can stay here for the night."

"Ha?" Tsuna looked at Giotto with utter confusion until he replayed what Giotto said in his head a couple of time. His blush died down a few seconds ago, but came back at full force. "W-what, I can't do that! I don't have my pajamas. Why can't I go home?"

"One, this is the perfect chance to make you love me and two, do you really want to face those bullies at night?" Giotto let Tsuna go and took a step back "Don't worry about pajamas I have some clothes that don't fit me so you can use them."

Tsuna sighed in defeat "O-okay, I'll stay."

"Yay! Now come on. I'll make you some food. You must be hungry, right?" Giotto said as he walked to the kitchen, while being followed by Tsuna.

They had a nice dinner with miso soup, rice, and some takoyaki Giotto bought before he came home. After the dinner Giotto teased Tsuna about taking a bath with him, which resulted in Tsuna blushing as red as a tomato and yelling at Giotto. After taking separate baths Giotto and Tsuna went to the bedroom, it was a cozy bedroom. One medium sized bed, a lamp, a small desk, and another bookshelf. Giotto's bedroom was much bigger than his but then again Giotto's house is a little bigger than his own.

"Um... Giotto?" Tsuna looked at Giotto "Where will I sleep?"

Giotto smile "On the bed with me of course. I can't have you sleeping on the cold floor and I don't think you'll let me sleep on the floor either so this is the only solution." Giotto explained

"What about the other bedroom?" Tsuna asked

"Well I changed that bedroom to my study, so if for some reason I have to take work home I can finish it there." Giotto explained

"...ok..."

"Hmm?" Giotto leaned closer to Tsuna "What was that?"

"I said ok I'll sleep with you." Tsuna repeated

Giotto's mind was going wild. 'Calm down, calm down, he meant sleep in the same bed as you not that 'other' thing, so calm down. Crap maybe G is right, I have become a pedophile. '

Tsuna was looking at Giotto as he had a small mental break down. "Giotto? Giotto, are you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm alright. Let's go to bed" He said as he covered the blush, that he got from what Tsuna said, from his cheeks.

Tsuna and Giotto got into bed. Giotto was facing Tsuna's back, while Tsuna was a little embarrassed to face Giotto. Tsuna then took a deep breath, turned to Giotto and snuggled into his chest. Giotto looked at Tsuna surprised about the sudden movement, but just smiled and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist. He kissed Tsuna on the forehead and fell asleep. Tsuna, who is still awake, didn't want to admit it but he liked the blonde's warmth; especially the kiss on the forehead. He smiled and snuggled closer to him. There was one thing Tsuna knew for sure about Giotto. 'He will be able to make me love him' Tsuna thought and he fell asleep in Giotto's arms.


	4. A Lively Morning

Happy Late Valentine's Day! Late as in that I meant to update on Valentine's Day, but i didn't have any time too. Other than that I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**yamagoku-love8059amazing **

**TsunaMoe **

**TSUNA AND THE DEMON**

**melina97**

**lelouch84**

**Kichou**

**Great (Guest)**

**Whoever was the Guest**

Thank you very much for reveiwing! Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. Now without further ado~

Here is Chapter 4! Enjoy!

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Lively Morning

It was a bright peaceful happy day in Namimori for Giotto. When he woke up he saw a very cute brunet sleeping right next to him. He wished that this moment would last forever, but he knew Tsuna had to go to school and that he had to go to work. Giotto then looked at the calendar. He blinked and continued to stare at the calenar. Giotto gave a big smile. He could have shouted with joy. It was Saturday. Saturday means no school and no work! He could stay like this for as long as he wanted too. He tightened his hold a bit more and pressed Tsuna closer to him. In response Tsuna snuggled closer to Giotto. As they got closer Giotto could smell a sweet fragrance of oranges and strawberries coming from Tsuna. How he really love the smell. It was sweet and calming. Giotto was lulling back into sleep until G slammed the door open with Cozart and Asari following behind. In result Tsuna woke up really scare and clung to Giotto for protection. Giotto smiled at Tsuna and patted his back.

"Shh... It's ok, Tsunayoshi." Giotto whispered to the brunet calming him down, soon forgetting the three people who just entered the room.

"Ummm... Should we tell him that we are still here?" Cozart asked as he watched Giotto comforting Tsuna.

"Hahaha I don't know. I feel like we should have knocked before coming in though." Asari replied. "Why don't we-"

"Oi! Giotto! Don't ignore us!" G shouted interrupting Asari and getting the attention of the blonde and brunet. "Good, now that I have your att-"

"G, how many things are you going to break this week?" Giotto interrupted "What is this your second time breaking other's property?"

"No, I think it's the third time." Cozart corrected.

Giotto sighed "Anyway, why are you here? I don't go to work today."

"That's what we came here to tell you. Sense you aren't scheduled for today we thought that we could all go to the park or something. But it looks like you already have plans" Asari said as he looked at Tsuna "Good morning Tsuna."

Tsuna yawned and rubbed his eyes "Good morning Asari-san" Tsuna then saw G and Cozart "Good morning G-san, Cozart-san"

"Morning Tsuna, by the way why are you here Tsuna? Shouldn't you be at your own house and room?" asked Cozart as he walked closer to the bed.

"Yeah, but last night there were some bullies waiting for me to go home. Fortunately Giotto came home and saw me. He invited me in until the bullies left but they didn't leave for a long time. So we decided that it would be best to not go back home until tomorrow." Tsuna explained.

Cozart chuckled and then ruffled Tsuna's head making his hair look messier than before "You've had quite the busy night."

Tsuna pouted "Cozart-san, don't do that! My hair is messier now!"

Cozart just chuckled at the annoyed Tsuna- which made Tsuna even more annoyed. He then looked at Giotto "Now then, why don't we go have breakfast. I'm starting to get hungry."

Giotto sighed and reluctantly got out of bed "Why are you telling me this? If you're hungry then go buy yourself some food."

"Awww, come on Giotto." Cozart walked closer to Giotto and whispered "You owe me for getting you closer to Tsuna."

Giotto smiled and whispered back "Yes that's true but you were also the person who almost destroyed my friendship with Tsuna."

"But that didn't happen. Also you almost killed me yesterday, so the least you can do is buy us breakfast." Cozart whined.

Giotto sighed in defeat "Fine. I'll buy you guys' breakfast. Will it be the usual place?" Cozart nodded.

Giotto turned to Tsuna "Tsunayoshi are you hungry? Do you want to come with us to breakfast?"

Tsuna got out of bed "Umm... I-" Tsuna was interrupted by his stomach growling. "Uwahhh..." Tsuna blushed and covered his stomach with his arms.

Giotto chuckled and smiled at Tsuna's cuteness "Why don't you go take a quick shower and change. Then we can go out for breakfast with everyone."

"O-ok..." Tsuna walked to the bathroom but just as he was about to walk in he stopped and turned around "Giotto, I don't have any clothes to change into."

"Oh that's right." Giotto closed his eyes and put his hand under his chin. He opened his eyes a few seconds later "I guess, I'll just run over to your house and asked Nana for clothes you can wear. I'll also tell her that you'll be with us so she won't get worried."

Tsuna nodded "Ok, I won't be long" Tsuna walked into the bathroom.

"Now then, I guess I'll go to Tsuna's house and get his clothes." Giotto said as he walked past his friends.

He was about to leave when Asari stopped him. "Giotto you can't go."

Giotto arched an eyebrow "Why?"

Asari sighed "Giotto, look at what you're wearing."

Giotto did as he was told. He looked down at himself for a few seconds before realizing he was about to walk outside to Tsuna's house in his pajamas. "Oh... then can I ask one of you to go next door and ask Nana for some clothes for Tsunayoshi, while I change?"

"I'll go. After all I'm pretty sure I'm the only one beside you that knows Nana here." said Cozart

"Ok then I'll leave it up to you." Giotto turned to Asari and G "G, Asari you two can just wait in the living room, while everyone finishes."

Everyone nodded and left the room. Once the door was closed Giotto went to his closet and picked out a few clothes. He chose a white t-shirt, a black jacket, and blue jeans. Giotto quickly changed into the clothes. As he finished changing there was a knock on the door. Giotto walked to the door and opened it. Giotto was greeted by the sight of Cozart holding an orange sweater with the numbers 27 on it, blue jeans, and a shirt with short, sky blue colored sleeves, socks, and boxers.

"Here, Giotto" Cozart said as he handed Giotto the clothes.

"Thank you very much for getting the clothes Cozart. Did you pick them out?" Giotto asked

"You're welcome and no. Nana picked them out, but I have to say she picked really nice clothes." Cozart turned to leave "Well I'll be waiting with G and Asari in the living room, bye"

Giotto closed the door "Now then, I'll give these to Tsunayoshi"

Giotto walked to the bathroom door. He took a deep breath and opened the door "Tsunayoshi here are your...clothes..." Giotto stared at Tsuna and blushed. He was trying to control himself to not tackle Tsuna because right now he could see everything; especially Tsuna's untouched, pale, and soft to the touch looking skin. He was so tempting. 'Stop! You have to control yourself! If you tackle Tsuna now, he might end up hating you! Resist the urge to touch him! He allowed you to make him love you so control yourself! Even if he looks so cute right now!' Giotto argued with himself.

"Oh Giotto, thank you very much!" Tsuna walked up to Giotto and took his clothes that was when he realized that Giotto wasn't moving. "Giotto? Are you alright? Giotto?" Tsuna looked at Giotto for a while until he realized he was only wearing a towel around his waist. Tsuna blushed from embarrassment "G-Giotto can you please leave so I could change?"

Giotto snapped out of his thoughts "Y-yeah, sure, Sorry Tsunayoshi." Giotto opened the door, but turned around right before he left "You look very cute like that Tsunayoshi." Giotto then took his leave, but not before seeing a bright red Tsuna.

Tsuna started to change. 'Mou, that was so embarrassing...but' Tsuna held his hand to where his heart 'when Giotto said I was cute i felt my heart skip a beat and I felt really happy...' Then a thought came to Tsuna's mind that made him blush 'is this love...I don't know for sure... even Kyoko didn't give me this type of feeling ... I should ask someone.' Tsuna then finished changing and left the bathroom.

Tsuna was walking down to the living room. He was still confused about his feeling but that was soon forgotten when he heard people yelling. Tsuna ran to the living room. He saw G and Giotto fighting while Cozart and Asari tried to calm them down. Tsuna didn't know what to do, so he just slowly walked closer to the group. As he was walking towards the group, only Cozart was the one to notice him. Cozart quickly moved away from the group-no one noticed him leave because of the fight-and walked to Tsuna.

"Hey...Tsuna can I ask you for a favor?" Cozart asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Sure, but what is it?" Tsuna said a little nervous on what it was.

"As you can see there is a fight going on, but Asari and I aren't able to stop it so...I was hoping that you can get in the middle of it and stop the fight by convincing Giotto into buying us breakfast now." explained Cozart

"I-I see, but why don't one of you two do it?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, I just think it would be more effective with you doing it because you know that Giotto loves you." Tsuna blushed a bit at the explanation. "So will you please do it?"

'What should I do? I don't want to go into their fight! What if it doesn't work!?'Tsuna thought 'Wait... maybe if I do this I can ask Cozart how to tell when you're in love. Yeah that'll work!' Tsuna nodded "Ok, but you have to explain something to me later."

"Sure, but wouldn't you rather talk about whatever it is with Giotto?" asked Cozart "I mean I would think you would ask him more than me sense he usually helps you."

"I would but it would be more embarrassing if I asked him than with you." Tsuna look at Cozart with hopeful eyes, "So will you explain what I have to ask?"

Cozart smiled at Tsuna and ruffled his hair -which made it messier again. "Sure, why not. I'm actually kind of curious about it. "Cozart walked behind Tsuna and pushed him to G and Giotto who were still fighting. "Now then as promised you have to convince Giotto into ending the fight to buy us breakfast."

Once Cozart thought he was close enough he let go of Tsuna. Tsuna didn't know what to do, nor did he even know what they were fighting for. Neither the less Tsuna walked slowly to Giotto and G.

As he walked closer to the 2 adults Tsuna started to think about what he could do to get their attention. 'Like Cozart said if I get Giotto's attention and convince him into buying us lunch now the fighting will stop. How do I get Giotto's attention though? With all the fighting I don't think regular talking would work. If it did then Asari and Cozart would have stopped the fighting by now. That only leaves something physical.' Tsuna blushed at the thought 'Physical? What can I do that will get Giotto's attention physically? I can't kiss him. After all I still don't know my feelings for him. What other options does that leave?' Tsuna stopped a few feet away from the fighting men. 'Would a hug work? It might. It would get his attention, and' Tsuna blushed a little harder 'it doesn't sound that bad.' He admitted 'Ok, let's try out a hug' Tsuna then walked up behind Giotto and hugged him, burying his face into Giotto's back.

As Giotto was about to yell at G again until he felt something warm wrap around him. He looked behind him and saw the most adorable sight ever. Tsuna was hugging him! And there was still some blush on his face which made him look even cuter! Giotto soon forgot that he was in a fight with G and turned to Tsuna. "Now what is this for Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked as he hugged Tsuna back.

"W-well I didn't know what to do when you were fighting and I started to get hungry so..." Tsuna trailed off.

Giotto smiled "I understand" He let go of Tsuna and turned to everyone "Now that that's done why don't we go to eat. I think we've held back from it long enough"

"Yay! I was getting really hungry. Will it be at the usual spot?" asked Asari

"Yes it will" Giotto answered

"Whatever, let's just get going already." G said and walked out the door follower by Asari and Cozart.

Giotto was about to leave with Tsuna behind him but an idea popped up into his head. He turned to Tsuna, gave him a smile, and extended his hand to him. "Let's go, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna blushed at the action but neither the less smiled and took his hand "Yeah!"


	5. Breakfast

I'm happy~ for good grades on my tests~ Yay~ Now I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**Akitao Yuki Moon **

**Kichou**

**Dianashine **

**melina97**

**U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n **

**Great (Guest)**

Thank you very much for reviewing! Now without further ado~ Here is chapter 5! Enjoy~

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Breakfast

Tsuna and Giotto were walking hand-in-hand while everyone else just walked normally. They were going to the 'usually place', but that really confused Tsuna. They only said the 'usual place' and nothing more. 'What is the usual place anyway? Is it some type of restaurant? Or the name of it? This is to confusing...Maybe I should ask Giotto.' Tsuna thought. He looked at Giotto.

"Giotto? What the usual place that you guys keep referring to?" Tsuna asked "Is it some type of secret base?"

Giotto chuckled and looked at Tsuna "No, it's nothing like a secret base. It's a cafe where we always go to. It has many sweets, teas, and very good bread. We usually go there for breakfast that's why we call it the usual place. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, for some reason I thought you would know."

"It's alright. Does the cafe have cakes? Or ice cream?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, it does, but I'm not going to let you over do it with the sweets. After all this is breakfast. It would be bad if you had to go home with a stomach ache." explained Giotto. He turned his head back to the sidewalk "Looks like we are here." He guided Tsuna to a small cafe called *Hanabatake Cafe.

The group entered the cafe and waited at the front desk so they can be escorted to a table. They waited for a few minutes. Then a woman with blue eyes and black hair that reached to her back walked to the desk and bowed to them "Welcome to Hanabatake Cafe. Will you be a table of 5?" asked the black haired woman.

"Yes" Cozart replied

"Understood right this way." She said and guided them to the table. She looked back at the desk and saw more customers "I'm sorry but I have to go. I can't keep the other customers waiting. Your table is just ahead to the left. It has the number 9 on it."

"It's alright. We understand sometimes places get busy. Now go on and do your work." Cozart said to the woman

"Thank you for understanding. I'll be going now." She said and left the group.

"This place sure has gotten popular. When we first got here there weren't many customers here." Asari said as the group went to their table.

Giotto gave a small chuckle "That's for sure. I wonder when this place got so popu-" Giotto was interrupted by someone hugging him from behind. In the process making Tsuna and Giotto to let go of each other's hands, and also causing Tsuna fall.

The person yelled "Giotto!"

Giotto turned around to see who did it. When he saw who it was he sighed "Honestly Mizui, did you really have to do that?" asked Giotto

Mizui smiled "Of course I had to do this. I haven't seen you in a long time." She said not noticing that there were more people with Giotto; especially a brunet on the ground.

Cozart noticed Tsuna on the ground and went to help him up. With some help from Cozart, Tsuna got up and looked at the woman. Mizui was a woman with bright violent eyes and long silver hair. 'She must have been around 18 yrs. old by her height.' Tsuna thought. He stared at how friendly she was with Giotto and it pained him. 'That was mean of her. She didn't even say sorry for knocking me down, and she stole Giotto from me!' Tsuna then froze 'Wait, what did I just think?!' Tsuna blushed 'Don't think that Giotto wasn't stolen from me, and he doesn't belong to me! But...' Tsuna took a glance at Giotto and Mizui 'why does it hurt to see them together... Whatever I'll just add that to the things that I'll ask Cozart later.' Tsuna sighed.

"Hey, Tsuna want to walk with me, Asari, and G to the table now. Judging by the way she's talking to Giotto, it may last long." Cozart whispered to Tsuna "So do you want to or do you want to wait for Giotto?"

"I'll go with you. I'm getting really hungry and I don't want to stand here and wait." Tsuna said in a sad voice.

Cozart smiled at Tsuna "Alright lets go then." Cozart said as they both walk to Asari and G. "Yo, Asari, G let's just go. Tsuna's starting to get hungry and I think their conversation is going to be long."

"I agree. I'm starting to get hungry too. Giotto knows our table, right?" asked Asari

"I don't know and don't care. His fault for not remembering. Let's go I'm getting tired of waiting." G said and started to walk to their table.

"Ok let's go then" Cozart, Asari, and Tsuna then left for the table leaving Giotto with Mizui.

The four arrived at the table in no time. There were 3 seats on one sit and 2 seats on the other. G and Asari sat on the sit with 3 seats. Cozart was going to do the same but felt a tug on his sleeve, it was Tsuna.

"Cozart-san can you sit with me?" asked Tsuna

Cozart gave him a smile "Sure Tsuna, but wouldn't you want Giotto to sit with you?"

"Yeah, but..." Tsuna looked down.

Cozart looked at Tsuna as he looked down. "It's alright you don't have to say it. I'll sit with you."

Tsuna looked up at Cozart and smiled "Thank you, Cozart-san."

Tsuna and Cozart settled on the 2 seats opposite of G and Asari. The four of them looked at the menu. After a few minutes they all decided on what they wanted. Asari was going to have green tea with mochi and sweet bread, G was going to have earl grey tea with some donuts, Cozart was going to have coffee with a slice of cake, and Tsuna decided to have a melon soda with chocolate cornet and a slice of cake. The group then waited for the waitress and for Giotto to come.

Starting to feel uncomfortable with the silence Tsuna decided to talk with everyone. "Umm... Everyone?"

"Hmm? Is something wrong Tsuna?" asked Asari

"Well...I was wondering if I can get your help on something. Will you guys listen?" Asked Tsuna. Everyone nodded

"Tsuna does this have to do with your feelings for Giotto?" Cozart asked Tsuna

Tsuna blushed red and looked down "Kind of. I was just wondering if you guys can help me understand these feelings."

"Of course we'll help." Asari said cheerfully

"Ok then I'll tell you." Tsuna said and started to talk about the feelings he was having.

~With Giotto~

Mizui smiled at Giotto "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yes, it has been a while. I've been alright. What about you? How have you been?" asked Giotto

"I've been fine. School is a pain but other than that everything is fine. I also got my driver's license." She said excitedly

"Really? That's great! Looks like life is going well for you. "Giotto then realized that his hand was empty. He turned around to see everyone was gone. "Where did they go?"

"You mean Cozart, G, Asari and the brunet kid? They left a while ago." stated Mizui

"Eh? If you noticed why didn't you tell me earlier?" asked Giotto

"Well I wanted to know how you've been so I forgot to tell you. Also you never asked." She calmly said to Giotto

Giotto sighed "Fine, well I got to go. It was nice meeting you."

Giotto started to walk, but then stopped. He realized he didn't know what table they were assigned.

Mizui looked at Giotto "Giotto? You don't know where your table is, do you?" She said in a mocking tone "Don't worry I'll be yo-"

Mizui was interrupted by a pat on the shoulder. She turned and saw one of her friends. "Oh hey Nally"

Nally sighed and crossed her arms "Mizui what are you doing? You're supposed to be working. Sense you like standing you're changing positions with me."

"Ehhhh? But I don't want to stand at the front desk." whined Mizui

"Your fault, now go no buts." Nally said in an annoyed tone

"Fine" Mizui said and walk to the front desk.

Once Nally saw Mizui working at the front desk she turned to Giotto "Hello again. Wait weren't there 4 other people with you?"

"Yeah but I forgot the table we were assigned. Can you tell me where it is, sense you were the one who assigned it to us?" asked Giotto

"Of course, I was actually heading their right now to take your orders. Follow me." Nally said and walked to where his table was.

~With Cozart, Asari, G, and Tsuna~

After Tsuna told them about his feelings, they all concluded that without a doubt Tsuna was in love with Giotto. Tsuna blushed at the conclusion but accepted it neither the less. After that he told them that he felt sad and angry when Mizui started to talk to Giotto and when Giotto didn't notice that he fell. The group told Tsuna that was jealousy, but understood why he was mad. They decided to make a plan so that Giotto would get jealous to get payback for Tsuna. After a while they agreed on the plan and decided that Tsuna should act a little cruel toward Giotto. Tsuna didn't want to agree but thought it might be some fun to get Giotto jealous, so he agreed as well. Now all they needed was for Giotto to come.

"They must be really busy. No one has come to take our orders yet. I'm so hungry." Cozart whined

"Well it can't be helped. I'm sure other people are also waiting to say their orders." Asari said trying to comfort Cozart.

"Should we ask an employee that's passing by?" suggested Tsuna

"Nah, I think that would be a bad idea. If they are busy then we would be disturbing their work. Let's just wait a little longer." explain G. Everyone nodded.

"Sorry for the wait." the group turned and saw the woman from the front desk and Giotto tagging along behind her. "My name is Nally. I'll be your waitress for today."

"It's alright. This place is busy. By the way Giotto did you forget our table number?" asked Cozart

"Yes I did, but Nally told me she was our waitress and I asked her to show me where it is. Also Cozart can I sit where you're sitting, I want to sit with Tsunayoshi." Giotto replied

"No way. It's first come, first serve Giotto. I got here first so I get to sit with Tsuna." Cozart said and hugged Tsuna.

"That's not fair Cozart. You guys left without me." Giotto said in an annoyed tone.

"How was it not fair? I wasn't the one who stayed and talked with Mizui, while Tsuna was getting hungrier by the second." Cozart said hugging Tsuna tighter.

Giotto was very displeased about Cozart not letting him sit with Tsuna. "Even so I still-"

"Giotto stop acting like a child and sit down with Asari and G. I asked Cozart to sit with me" Tsuna said coldly not looking him in the eye.

Giotto looked at Tsuna with shock and disbelief 'Asked him?! Why? I thought you said that you'll let me make you love me not him.' He wanted to say that but instead he agreed to sit with Asari and G.

"Now that the argument it over can I take your orders?" Nally asked the group.

After Nally left with their orders Tsuna got up.

"I'm going to wash my hands before I eat. I'll be right back." Tsuna said and walked to the bathroom.

Once Tsuna was out of hearing reach Giotto looked at everyone with an angry face "So why exactly aren't you letting me be with Tsunayoshi? And why was Tsunayoshi a little cruel to me?" asked Giotto

"I don't know what you're talking about. I told you didn't I? First come, first serve. I came first so I got to sit with Tsuna. Not like someone who was busy talking to Mizui to even notice his beloved Tsuna left him." Cozart replied

Giotto grit his teeth and snapped "I told you it wasn't my fault about Mizui! She wanted to talk to me, so I politely listened to her! You know I have no feelings for her!"

Cozart sighed "Fine we'll tell you, but either way that was for your own good. I mean you didn't even notice Tsuna fell when Mizui tackled you and that Tsuna had a sad expression when you only paid attention to her. That's why we left without you. If we didn't Tsuna might have just left the cafe alone."

"He's right Giotto. When Tsuna saw that you didn't notice him on the ground or even notice him at all he looked like he was going to cry. If you really love you should see and notice every expression that he gives you. If you don't Tsuna will just think you're playing with him instead of you loving him." Asari said siding with Cozart.

Giotto leaned on the back of his chair and sighed "You're both right. I can't believe I didn't notice that expression on his face. So this plan of yours it's probably trying to make me feel the same way Tsunayoshi feels am I right?" Giotto asked

"Exactly right, but I can see that the plan is not needed sense you already felt Tsuna's pain with the chair thing and us telling you." Cozart said "Will you pay a little more attention to Tsuna now?"

"After all that's happened I think you know my answer." Giotto said as he stood up "Now, can you switch places with me so I can be with Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked Cozart.

Cozart looked at Giotto and smiled "Sure, I was planning on giving it to you when the orders came anyway." Cozart got up and switched places with Giotto.

"Thank you Cozart, Asari for telling me. I'll do my best to make sure Tsunayoshi's happy." Giotto then looked at the two and then noticed G didn't say a thing the whole time "G is something wrong?"

G looked up with a bored expression "No, I'm just waiting for you people to stop with the love conference. It's annoying."

Cozart laughed "Annoying? Says the man who tried his best to help Tsuna. It was your idea for Tsuna to give Giotto a taste of his own medicine."

G glared at Cozart "Shut up you idiot!"

Giotto chuckled and then smiled at G "Thank you G for at helping Tsunayoshi."

"Tch, it's not like I really care. I just can't stand you or Tsuna acting like idiots. "Explained G

"Either way thank you G."

Just when they finished talking Tsuna came back. When he saw Giotto sitting where Cozart was sitting before. He looked at Cozart. Cozart just simply nodded. Tsuna nodded back and walked to his seat. When he sat down he looked up at Giotto "I'm sorry I acted a little mean to you Giotto."

Giotto smiled "It's alright Tsunayoshi. I should be the one apologizing though. I'm sorry I didn't notice you were hurt when Mizui started to talk to me. I hope you can forgive me." Giotto said as he cupped Tsuna's cheek.

Tsuna blushed when he felt Giotto's hand but still smiled "It's alright Giotto. I forgive you."

"I'm glad. Now I hope you're ready to eat the foods you ordered. This place has the best sweets." Giotto said as he moved his hand from Tsuna's cheek to his hair. "I hope you're hungry."

Tsuna laughed "Of course I'm hungry I haven't eaten all morning." Tsuna gave Giotto a smiled to which he returned and they waited patiently for their food to arrive.

* * *

If anyone's wondering Hanabatake is Japanese for "Flower Garden" or "Flower Bed". Was thinking of flowers at the time so I thought why not name the cafe "Flower Garden Cafe" but for some reason I liked the Japanese word for Flower Garden more than the English word for it. Well that enough for explanations. Bye!


	6. Second Thoughts and Advice

Finally, Weekends!~I'm finally down with the tests and quizzes. Well for now. Anyway I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**TsunaMoe**

**U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n**

**Kichou**

**Great (Guest)**

**DEMON KING DANTE **

**Miharu Midorikawa **

**PhantomThiefL **

**melina97**

Thank you for reviewing! Now without further ado~ Here is Chapter 6! Enjoy!~

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Second Thoughts and Advice

It took at least 15 minutes until their food arrived. When it did everyone took their chosen food and started to eat. While they ate they chatted about random idiotic things. Cozart even brought up on what had happened on Giotto's birthday, but before he can even say a word Tsuna looked down asked him to not bring it up. Cozart gave him a questionable look then laughed silently. Tsuna was blushing with only bringing up the day. Cozart agreed to not say anything of that day. When his blush died down he looked up and smiled. Everything was going peacefully. That was until Tsuna started to eat his chocolate cornet. He never seemed to know how to eat it. He ran the possibility about eating it from the top, but then the chocolate would squirt out. So he decided to eat it from the bottom where the chocolate was. He was enjoying the sweet taste of chocolate and bread until he heard Giotto chuckle a bit and call his name.

"Tsunayoshi, can you turn this way please?" Giotto asked

"Huh? Umm… sure?" Tsuna turned to face Giotto. He then started to blush when he saw Giotto leaning towards him.

"G-Giotto?" Tsuna tried to turn away but was stopped when he felt a warm hand gently grab his chin, making him face the blonde. Tsuna closed his eyes to feel a warm and somehow soft tongue lick his cheek. As he felt it Tsuna felt his cheeks heat up even if the lick was only there for a few seconds before it went away. Tsuna opened his eyes to see Giotto smiling at him wiping his lips with a napkin.

"Thank you for the meal Tsunayoshi." Giotto said while smiling at Tsuna.

Tsuna tilted his head, forgetting of what just happened a minute ago "Meal?"

"Haha you didn't notice Tsuna?" Asari said to Tsuna

"Notice what?" Tsuna asked Asari

"He means while you were eating you cornet, some of its chocolate was smeared on your cheek, and there was also a little bit of frosting left form your cake" Cozart said as he continued to eating. "I'm surprised though, I never thought you would do that in public, Giotto."

Giotto chuckled "That's very true. I won't do these things in public, but..." Giotto turned to Tsuna "If its Tsunayoshi then I won't mind doing it at all."

Tsuna blushed "Don't say stuff like that Giotto!"

Giotto cupped Tsuna's cheek "But it's true. I wouldn't do anything like this with just anyone. I will only do it with you and only you." Giotto lifted Tsuna to face him a bit more and lean in towards Tsuna attempting to kiss him, but was interrupted.

"Giotto!" Mizui cheerfully shouted as she tackled him while he was sitting on a chair pushing him forward.(A/N- Just to let people know Giotto leaned forward to the table not to Tsuna.)

Giotto turned around "Mizui stop doing that! You can't just go around and tackle people as you please!" Giotto said not noticing that because of Mizui's actions he accidentally scratched Tsuna across his cheek.

"Owww..." Tsuna said quietly getting up and running to the bathroom holding his cheek leaving Mizui with the group. Once he got to the bathroom he went straight for a mirror. Tsuna let go of his cheek and saw a bright red slash on his cheek. He lightly touched it with his fingers and then retracted his hand. He looked at his hand and saw a few very tiny drops of blood. Tsuna sighed "I can't get a break, can I?" Tsuna turned on the bathroom sink and splashed some water on his cheek. It stung a bit but he continued. He then grabbed some paper towels and dried his cheek and hands. The scratch was still red but not as much as before. He decided to tell Giotto that he was going to leave early to treat his scratch even if it was small. As he approached the table he saw how well everybody was.

'They didn't even realize that I was gone, especially Giotto...' Tsuna sadly thought 'I guess I shouldn't have thought that they would notice... after all I'm Dame-Tsuna...I'm always forgotten... I should just leave...' Instead of walking towards the group Tsuna went towards the door. Before he left he looked at Giotto one last time hoping that he noticed him gone, but was hurt when he saw him smiling at everyone else without a care in the world. 'I love you, huh? That was nothing but a lie...' he thought bitterly and ran out of the cafe holding back his tears. The only one who realized he left with a sad expression was the waitress who served him Nally.

* * *

~Back to Giotto and Everyone Else~

"Seriously Mizui why do you keep do this?" Giotto asked

Mizui laughed in response "Because I know if I do this I can make you annoyed. The face you make is always funny to see, and what's the problem with greeting you this anyway? I mean we're friends, right?"

"You do know if you do that type of greeting people might mistake it that you love him, right?" Cozart explained to Mizui

"Really? I never thought of it like that, must have slipped my mind." Mizui said laughing a bit at the end.

Giotto laughed a bit too "Honestly you have got to be the most idiotic person I know."

Mizui pouted "Shut up! I'm not idiotic!"

"Yes you are, but I think Giotto the more idiotic than you." G said as he drank his tea.

"Says the man with a bad temper" Giotto countered

G put down with cup "What was that you pedophile?" G said trying to keep his temper down.

"What did you just call me?" Giotto said while glaring at G

"You heard me you pedo, no wait that would be an insult to pedos everywhere, you're more of a pervert" G said glaring back a Giotto. (A/N- I thought Perverts are worse than Pedophiles.)

"For your information I don't molest little kids nor do I stalk them or do whatever pedophiles or perverts do." Giotto said

"Oh really? Then what do you call when you do something with Tsuna?" G questioned

"It's called giving love and affection, right Tsunayoshi?" Giotto turned to Tsuna's seat but found nothing. He quickly turned to everyone "Where did Tsunayoshi go?"

"Don't ask us. We don't know this time. We were caught up with your argument." Cozart said and Asari nodded in agreement. "I thought you said you'll keep a better eye on him Giotto."

"Well I-"

"If you're talking about the brunet that was with you he left." Everyone turned to see Nally "What did you do to the kid anyway? He looked like he was going to cry rivers."

"Wait, Tsunayoshi left crying?" asked Giotto as he got up from his seat

"I said he looked like it. I can tell he was holding the tears back, and sit down Giotto, you can't leave. After all you guys still need to pay for your food." Nally said as she handed them their bill "just pay it and help the brunet."

Giotto nodded, paid the bill, and left the table running out the door leaving everyone else sitting there.

* * *

~With Tsuna~

Tsuna was running away from the cafe with tears in his eyes. 'Liar! Liar! Liar! You never loved me! This was just a game wasn't it?' Tsuna thought as he kept running not showing any signals of slowing down, but soon stopped when he bumped into someone causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Oww..." Tsuna said as he got up. He then noticed the person also on the ground. It was Cozart's little brother Enma. "Ah! I'm sorry Enma-kun. I wasn't looking where I was going." Tsuna said and then reached out his hand to help the other one up.

"Oh Tsuna-kun, its ok." Enma replied taking Tsuna's hand to get up. Once Enma was up he looked at Tsuna "Tsuna-kun did something happen? Why are you crying?"

"Eh?" Tsuna didn't realize it but he was still crying even when he fell. He wiped his eyes and shook his head. He gave Enma a forced smile "It's nothing. I just got something in my eye that's all."

"In both your eyes?" Enma said in disbelief "Just tell me the truth. You know you can't lie to me."

"Ok but can we find somewhere to sit down?" Tsuna asked.

Enma nodded and started to walk a forward "The Park is just up ahead. Come on lets go"

When Tsuna and Enma reached the park they both sat down on the swings. "So what's the matter?" Enma said as he pushed himself back and forth a little "I've never seen you this sad even when you're bullied. Did something happen?"

Tsuna sighed "It's just that a person said he loved me and ... I'm starting to think he's wrong ... and that he loves someone else..." Tsuna said with a sad expression

Enma glanced at Tsuna "First let me ask, this person you're talking about, do you love him?" Tsuna blushed and nodded "I thought so. Second, what makes you think he doesn't love you and that he loves someone else? I mean you might have misunderstood the situation."

Tsuna shook his head "No, I'm sure I didn't misunderstand it. We were having lunch with his or more like our friends, and a girl kept hugging him from behind and he acted like it was nothing. He even forgot that I was even there. He also didn't notice when I got hurt because of the girl hugging him nor did he when I left. He looked like he had not a care in the world." Tsuna said and started to cry a bit, wiped his tears away thinking Enma didn't notice.

But that didn't go unnoticed by Enma "You do know that you can't hide anything from me, right? If your sad then it's ok to cry; especially in your situation." Enma said while stopping his swing "Is it ok it I ask who is the person that's troubling you? All you've said about the person is that he's a male and that's it. So can you tell me who it is?"

Tsuna looked up at Enma "It's my neighbor Giotto."

Enma sighed "I see, looks like what Cozart-nii told me was right. Ok let me get this straight so Giotto said he loves you, but today when you and your friends went to lunch a girl started to show affection towards him. In result causing you pain that wasn't seen by Giotto. Then when you left he didn't notice at all and you're thinking he loves this girl and doesn't love you. Did I get it right?" Tsuna nodded "You do realize you might just be extremely jealous, right?" Tsuna nodded again but a little embarrassed at being called jealous. Enma sighed at the situation Tsuna got himself in, then a thought came to his mind "Tsuna-kun did you ever confess to him?"

Tsuna blushed "I-I ...umm... w-well...n-no..."

Enma just stared at Tsuna "So you're jealous about someone getting close to Giotto when you didn't even confess to him yet? Why don't you just confess?"

Tsuna blushed a bit harder "I can't though. It's really embarrassing and...What if he doesn't actually love me...?" Tsuna started to sniffle "If I confess and he actually doesn't love me then...then...he'll just reject me...and I don't want that Enma-kun"

Enma stared at Tsuna then looked to the sky "if you don't tell him how you feel, then what's the point of loving him?" Tsuna looked up to Enma" I bet Giotto thought of the same thing as you when he confessed to you having the fear of being rejected. But he still took the risk. Why don't you just tell him how you feel, for better or for worse at least you tried, right?" Enma looked at his phone's clock and got up from his swing "I have to go Tsuna-kun or Adel will get worried about where I am."

Tsuna remained seated on the swing. He quickly wiped his tears and gave a smile to Enma "I understand. Thank you Enma-kun."

Enma smiled back "No problem. Well bye" Enma left the park and headed home.

Tsuna watched Enma until he was gone. Tsuna looked at the sky "He's right. I'll tell Giotto how I feel; even if he rejects me at least I was able to be with him for a while." Tsuna smiled but then something occurred to him "Wait...how do I confess to him? I can't just tell him straight out that would be embarrassing! But then how do I do it..." Tsuna thought for a minute or two before he remembered something "Now that I think of it isn't there a festival or something happening in two days? Maybe I could tell him when the festival gets here. Yeah, that'll work. I'll just ask him to go with me and I'll confess." Tsuna smiled at his plan and started to use the swing he was on.

* * *

~With Giotto~

Giotto was running and looking around for Tsuna. He asked some people passing by if they saw him but they all just said no and continued to go their marry way. It was only when Giotto realized that he had been running for a while that he decided to take a little break. Even when he was resting he kept looking around hoping to see Tsuna passing by but to no avail. When he thought that he was rested enough Giotto got ready to search for Tsuna again. When he was about to leave he heard someone talk to him.

"If you're looking for Tsuna-kun then try checking the park." the person said

Giotto turned around and saw Cozart's little brother Enma. "What?"

"I said if you want to see Tsuna-kun then go to the park. Tsuna-kun and I were talking for a bit or more like I was comforting him." Enma said to Giotto

"So Tsunayoshi really was at the brick of tears. Thank you very much for comforting him and telling me Enma." Giotto replied

"Save the thanks and just go to Tsuna-kun. I'm pretty sure you're the only person who can actually comfort him. I was more like giving him advice more than anything." Enma stared up at Giotto "Sense I gave him some advice I'll give you some too. Keep a closer eye on Tsuna-kun and try your best not to hurt him. You know how fragile he is."

Giotto chuckled "You two brothers are very similar. You both say the same things to me. Thanks, now then I guess I'm going to the park. Bye, Enma." Giotto said and started to run to the park. Enma waved bye and left home.

* * *

I think Enma fits the part very well. At first I thought maybe I shouldn't put him but then again I put Cozart so why not put Enma. Well thats all i got to say. Bye!~


	7. Forgiveness and Date Arrangements

... Nothing to say so I'd like to thank those who reviewed!:

**DEMON KING DANTE**

**ImATopMagicianFromWonderland**

**melina97**

**Kichou **

Thank you very much for reviewing!

**Warning!: a little bit of rape and cursing going to happen!**

Now with out further ado!~ Chapter 7!~

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Forgiveness and Date Arrangements

Tsuna was swinging up and down for a good 5 minutes until... he fell off the swing. Yup he fell. Originally he planned to jump of the swing when it was really high and land on his two feet, but just as he was about to jump he realized that he went too far up. Then his dame-self kicked in and he jumped off wrong and fell on his but. It really hurt him. Tsuna got up and started to rub his aching but to sooth the pain. It did help a bit, but it still hurt. So he decided to go home and sleep the pain away, but again lady luck was not on his side. When he started to leave he was grabbed by his wrist, dragged to behind the bathrooms, and thrown against the wall. Braving himself he looked up. He saw a man he never seen before. He had short black hair and dull blue eyes.

"My~my~ my~ aren't you a little cutie." the man said to Tsuna. His breath reeked of alcohol "Hey, would you like to play with me? ~"

Tsuna gathered up all his courage and glared at the man-even though he was shaking in fear- and said "No, I don't want to. Leave me alone. I have no interest with you."

The man smiled creepily and laughed "Hmm? You're a feisty one. Sorry to say but I'm not letting a cutie like you get away." The man pinned Tsuna against the wall. He moved to Tsuna's ear and bit it but not before speaking again "I don't care if you have no interest. I'm going to take you with or without your permission."

Fear shot into Tsuna like a wildfire. He tried to get out of the man's grasp, but when he did the man tightened his grip. Knowing that he won't be able to get out of his grip with small tugs and struggles, Tsuna started to kick the man. He successfully kicked the man in the stomach, but that just made everything worse.

The man growled "You know I was going to be gentle, but I guess I'll have to use force." He moved Tsuna's hands to one of his hands. He used the other one to punch Tsuna in the stomach and slapped his face "Your fault, you little brat. Now just say put like the whore you are."

Tsuna didn't pay any attention to the man's words. He was too much in pain to listen, but even though he wasn't listening he noticed the man's hand going lower down. Once he realized what he was planning on doing. Tsuna's fear sky rocketed.

"No! Stop! Don't! Get away!" He yelled and tears started to form "Stop! Please Stop! No!"

But the man didn't listen and continued what he was doing.

* * *

Giotto finally arrived at the park. He was panting like crazy. While he was running to the park, he didn't stop for a second. He wanted to apologize to Tsuna for everything. He didn't want Tsuna to feel bad or hate him. Giotto took a minute to rest. When he finished resting he looked around for Tsuna. He looked under the slide, behind some trees, and at the swings, but found no Tsuna.

Giotto sighed 'Maybe he left home.' With that thought Giotto turned to leave the park, but before he could something caught his attention. There was a voice. He could make out what it was saying but it was coming from the bathroom building. Curiosity took the better of him so he walked closer to the bathrooms. As he got closer the voice became clearer. He listened closely. What he heard angered and disgusted him. He heard someone -a male- yelling at someone that they were a whore and such, but the next thing he heard made him want to kill the guy. He heard Tsuna's voice. That was all it took for Giotto to snap. He ran to where the voices were -behind the bathroom- that's when he got a good look at what was happening. Tsuna was pinned against the wall crying while the guy didn't give a damn and continued what he was planning on doing. Giotto wanted to murder the guy but instead controlled himself to just punch the guy in the face and to get him away from Tsuna. The guy collided with the ground. He sat up. He was about to glare at who punched him, but when he noticed the murderous aura around Giotto he paled.

"**Just what the hell were you going to do with him?!**" Giotto said in a dangerous voice, while glaring at the man on the floor "**Don't you dare lay a hand on him again or I'll kill you to a bloody pulp! You have to the count of 3 to get the fuck out of my face or else!**"

"**1**" The man shook with fear unable to move.

"**2**" When he heard two he quickly got up.

"**3**" He ran like there was no tomorrow.

Once the man was out of his sight Giotto turned to Tsuna, who was on the ground crying. He kneeled down beside Tsuna "Tsunayoshi..." Giotto said softly with eyes filled with worry "it's ok now. You're safe." He lifted his hand and gently caressed Tsuna's cheek.

Tsuna looked at Giotto with tear filled eyes and tightly hugged him. "Giotto!" Tsuna said and started to cry even more "I...I...d-didn't know... what to do..." Giotto wrapped his arms around him "I-I... was s-so... scared" Tsuna buried his face into Giotto's chest.

Giotto moved one of his hands to Tsuna's back and started to rub it in circles "Shh...It's okay Tsunayoshi. He's gone now. I won't let him hurt or scare you like that ever again." he gently tilted Tsuna's head up to face him and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. "Do you want to go home now?" Tsuna nodded. "Okay let's go."

Giotto stood up. He tried to help Tsuna up but whenever he did Tsuna's legs would give out. He didn't blame him though. After all that happened, he wasn't really surprised. Seeing that Tsuna wouldn't be able to walk home Giotto put one arm around Tsuna's waist, the other under his knees, and lifted Tsuna up. Tsuna blushed when he realized he was being carried like a bride . He blushed even more that it was Giotto who was carrying him. Though he didn't mind, it was still embarrassing to be carried by the one he loved the most-even though the other didn't know of his feeling yet. Instead of struggling in Giotto's hold, Tsuna shifted a bit so that he was more comfortable. When he was comfortable enough he nodded to Giotto and they went home.

On the way home Giotto remembered that he had yet to apologize to Tsuna about everything in the cafe. He looked at Tsuna and said "Tsuna I'm sorry for everything that's happened. Please forgive me."

Tsuna looked at Giotto with a confused expression "What do you mean? You have nothing to be sorry for Giotto. If anything I should be thanking you. If it wasn't for you I would have gotten really hurt back there."

"It's true I helped you back there but that still doesn't excuse the fact that I hurt you. Even though I was trying to make you love me, all I actually did was hurt you." Giotto said with guilt "I'm sorry."

"Hurt...?" Tsuna thought about it for a second and then remembered the cafe "Do you mean back at the cafe?"

"Of course. Nally told me that you looked like you were going to cry and I'm sorry for that. If I paid more attention then none of this would have happened. Please understand that I don't have any feelings towards Mizui or any other person. I only love you." Giotto said the last part softer and filled with passion.

After hearing that Tsuna smiled a bit and cuddled to Giotto a bit "its ok Giotto. You came for me when I needed you that's all that counts. But" Tsuna blushed and looked at Giotto "umm...If you really want to make it up to me then...could you...um..."

"Could I what?" Giotto asked curious as to why Tsuna was getting nervous.

"Could you come w-with me to the festival that going to h-happen." Tsuna said fiddling with his fingers.

Giotto was shocked and happy at the same time. He was actually planning to ask Tsuna to the same festival after the breakfast, but now that Tsuna asked him who was he to refuse "Sure, Tsunayoshi. I'd love to go with you."

"R-really?" Tsuna asked. Giotto nodded "That's a relief. Thank you Giotto."

"No problem." Giotto said and leaned down to capture Tsuna's lip. Tsuna blushed at the sudden kiss but still shyly kissed back. The kiss lasted for a minute and then they pulled away from each other. Giotto smiled at the blushing Tsuna. He then leaned to Tsuna's ear and said "It's a date."

Tsuna blushed a bit more about Giotto calling it a date. He was about to deny it but then he remembered he was going to confess to Giotto during the festival so that would add to it being a date, especially sense they were only going with each other. So Tsuna couldn't deny it, but that still didn't change the fact that it was still embarrassing for him to know that it was a date and that he didn't want to admit it to Giotto. So without any other option Tsuna looked around for something so he could change the subject to. Fortunately his house came to view.

"Um...Giotto? Can you put me down now? I can see my house from here, and I think I'm good enough to walk again." Tsuna said to Giotto

"Hm? Oh you're right. Ok I'll let you down." Giotto gently place Tsuna down on his feet. "Now then shall we go?"

"Yeah"

They both continued walked to Tsuna's house. When they arrived Tsuna afford Giotto to come in. Giotto declined saying that he had some things to take care of for their date. Tsuna blushed and nodded his head. He waved good bye to Giotto and walked inside. He was surprised to see that he was alone. He walked around the house until he found a note on the kitchen counter.

_Tsu-kun,_

_I went out shopping for groceries. I'll be back in a bit._

_-Mom_

After reading the note Tsuna decided to make some tea for when his mother came home. He decided to make apple tea. Tsuna liked the smell of the apple tea. It calmed his senses. It took 5 minutes to brew the tea until it was finished. He then took out a tea cup for him and poured in the tea. He added some sugar to sweeten up the taste. He mixed it and moved to the table to drink it in peace. Though it seemed that Tsuna was calm he really wasn't. In his mind he was having a very complicated discussion about what he was going to do about the 'date'. He wanted to where a *Yukata but none of his old ones fit anymore. He only had 2 days to go to the store and by a new one. Then a thought came to him.

'Wait... I can ask Kaa-san to buy me one! Yeah that'll work! I just need to tell her the type I want and she can get it for me!' Tsuna smiled happily to his conclusion. He was in his own little happy world but was woken up when he heard the door open. He walked to the entrance hall and saw his mother with 4 groceries bags.

"Ah Tsu-kun you're home. Welcome back." She said with a smile.

"Thank you and welcome home Kaa-san" Tsuna said "Here I'll organize the groceries" he took the bags from his mother's hands and went to the kitchen.

"Ara~ thank you Tsu-kun." She said with a kind smile "Oh that's right Tsu-kun have you heard of the festival that's going to happen?"

Tsuna was busy putting away the groceries but still answered "Yes I did. I was actually going to ask you about the festival."

"Is there something you need?" She asked

"Yes, I was wondering if you could buy me a Yukata to wear. Can you buy me it if I tell you what design?" Tsuna asked

"Of course Tsu-kun, just tell me the design and I'll find the best one that matches it." She said in a determined yet cheerful voice "Are you going with anyone?"

Tsuna blushed but was able to hide it from Nana "Yes, I'm going with Giotto. Is it alright?"

"Of course, Giotto-kun is a trustworthy man. I was just curious on who you're going with." Nana walked to the stove and turned it on "I'll make hamburger for dinner tonight Tsu-kun, okay?"

Tsuna gave a big smile "Really? Yay! Hamburgers!"

Nana softly laughed at her son's cheerfulness "Tsu-kun do you want to invite Giotto-kun to dinner?" She asked

"Un! I'll go call him." Tsuna said still cheerful about the hamburgers for dinner. He walked to the living room, which was connected to the kitchen and dinner table, grabbed the phone and dialed Giotto's number. He waited patiently for Giotto to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello Giotto, Kaa-san and I were wondering if you were coming over for dinner."

_"Sorry but I can't. I was e-mailed some work and I need to finish it before Monday."_

"Oh I see...well good luck with your work."

_"Thank you. I got to go now."_

"Ok bye Giotto."

_"Bye, love you Tsunayoshi"_

"W-what?!" Tsuna said with a blush on his face, but was too late because Giotto already hung up the phone. He put the phone down when his blush died down enough for his mother not to notice.

"Tsu-kun what did Giotto-kun say? Will he come over?" She asked while starting to cook the hamburger.

"No, he said that he had some work to do so he couldn't."

"I see. Well at least we can have dinner with each other, right Tsu-kun?" Nana said smiling "Then after we're done we can discuss your clothes design for the festival."

"Yeah that's right. I'll set up the table for you Kaa-san." Tsuna said going to the table to retrieve two plates, cups, and forks. After he got the things needed, he settled them down on the dining table, while his mother cooked the hamburgers. Just when he finished setting down everything his mother finished the hamburgers. After she placed them on the plates they got their drinks and started to have a nice dinner.

* * *

*First things first, are there Yukatas for guys? I'm seriously confused on that. When i tried to search it up it showed mostly that girls wore it so i don't know. Does someone know if there are Yukatas for guys? And if there aren't what do you call what guys wear on festivals? Please help me out on this if you can.

Again i have nothing really to say, so Bye!~


	8. Date Preparation and Women's Intuition

I'd like to thank those who reviewed and helped me with the Yukata question! :

**yakikikusoso**

**Akitao Yuki Moon**

**Pure Red Crane**

**NagiRokudo**

**Kichou**

**TsunaMoe**

**Alice (Guest)**

**Butterfree**

**DEMON KING DANTE **

**melina97**

**crazy girl (Guest)**

**samira vangola **

**Sky Veneziano**

Thank you very much for helping and/ or reviewing!

Ok so from what I've read by the reviews. Yukatas are for both men and women. Its just that male Yukatas are simpler than female Yukatas, and that there are 1 piece Yukatas for men and 2 piece Yukatas for women. Also that they have different obi's and possibly different material too. Again thank you to those who helped! With this info i can try to imagine how Tsuna's Yukata will be -With possible problems. Some people many know what I'm going to do- Hahaha it's going to be fun, well to me.

Okay back on track! Without further ado~ Chapter 8! Enjoy~

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Date Preparation and Women's Intuition

After leaving the Sawada residence Giotto calmly went to his house. The only thing going through his mind during the short walk was about his _date_ with Tsuna. When he arrived at his house a thought occurred to him.

'Today was Saturday and the festival will be here in two days counting today. So...then the festival would be on Monday.' Giotto froze and started to panic a bit 'Damn it! I have to go to work that day! And who knows how long that'll take! There has to be some way so I can be with Tsunayoshi at the festival!'

Giotto thought for a moment. He was pondering the possibilities on what he could do to get out of work 'Let's see... I could call in sick but then G or someone will surely check on me and see that I was fine so that wouldn't work... Faking an injury wouldn't work either... What can I do...?'

While thinking of solutions for his problem Giotto walked towards his living room and sat on one of the couches. He was in a deep thought for about 10 minutes until his phone brought him back to reality. He took out his phone from his pocket and looked to see who it was. It was G. At first he was just going to ignore the call but then G would probably scold, or most likely yell, at him or make him do more paper work for not answering him. Giotto was not going to take that chance so he answered his phone.

"Hello? Giotto speaking"

_"Giotto where are you? You never came back to the cafe."_

"I'm at home. I found Tsunayoshi and brought him home too."

_"Did anything happen to the kid?"_

"Well... he did run into some trouble, but let's just say I took care of it." Giotto said while a dark aura surrounded him as he remembered what happened a while ago "He's fine now though, but I'm surprised. I never thought you were going to ask if Tsunayoshi was alright."

_"Shut up, I ask because everyone was concerned, but then again I'm sure you wouldn't let him get hurt. Something happens to the kid and you'll go crazy."_

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

_"Who knows"_

The conversation went silent, but in that silence Giotto thought of a way so he could spend time with Tsuna during the festival, instead of going to work.

"Hey...G, can I ask you something?"

_"What?"_

"If I finish what must be done on Monday before it comes, then came I have the day off?"

_"Let me guess you want to have Monday off because you want to spend your time with Tsuna."_

"That's the plan, so can I?"

_"Let me see... On Monday you have 2 meetings about the company, but we can easily reschedule them. You also have to do some paperwork for the company. I guess if you finish the paper work for Monday I'll let you have Monday off."_

"Really? Wait, how much paperwork?"

_"Not as much as usually. I'll e-mail the work to you in a bit. When you're done you have to give it back to me, or bring it to the company. The work also has to be in paper form."_

"Alright, thank you G. Is there anything else?"

_"Nope, that's pretty much it. Unless you have something else you need."_

"I'm fine, but when will I receive the paperwork? Aren't you still at the cafe?"

_"Nope, after you left, we finished our food and left home. We were going to go after you, but as I said before I trust that you wouldn't let anything happen to Tsuna."_

"Oh I see, so I can expect the paper work soon?"

_"Yeah, it'll just take me a few minutes and then you'll have it, but I want to make this clear. The paper work must be done neatly and nicely. You better not just sign everything without even looking at it. Remember these papers are important. I'm also going to be checking your work. If I notice something's wrong then I'll drag you back to the office, even if you're with Tsuna."_

Giotto sighed "Ok I understand, I'll do my best. Thanks for the help G, Bye."

Giotto hung up and lay down on the couch for a moment. He was thinking on how to complete the paper work. He had today and tomorrow to finish the paperwork. If what G said about it being less than the usual amount then he was sure he would be able to do it. With that thought Giotto went to his study to see if G had sent him his paperwork.

Giotto turned on his computer and opened up his e-mail. Just like G said, he e-mailed all the paperwork Giotto had to do, but what saddens Giotto was the amount he had gotten. What G said was true, the paperwork was less than the usual but that didn't that it was a little. Usually Giotto would get stacks of paper because of repairs, the growth of the company, or just some random bills. The number of papers would be around in the 200's–maybe– but then again he never really did count.

Giotto sighed at the paperwork, but neither the less started to print them out to sign and complete them. A few minutes later he got a call from his beloved Tsuna about dinner. He refused. However that didn't mean that he didn't want to go eat with Tsuna and Nana. No, he really did want to go, but with the paperwork G sent him it wasn't going to happen. He needed to finish it fast so he could possibly have some of Sunday to rest and that he can insure that he will be with Tsuna during the festival. With that in mind Giotto continued, or started, to work again on the possible 100's of papers.

* * *

~Sawada Residence~

After their nice hamburger dinner, Tsuna and his mother started to clean the table and dishes. Once done with their clean up session, they both went back to the table to discuss Tsuna's Yukata design.

"So, Tsu-kun what color do you want your Yukata to be?" Nana asked

"Hm...I'm guessing my first choice would be a white Yukata with orange little designs on it." Tsuna answered "Or maybe a little blue color with little white designs. I'm guessing one of those two."

Nana nodded "I see. Do you have a particular design that you want me to find?"

"No, I never thought about the actual designs, I just thought about the colors. I guess I'll let you pick which one would be best for me Kaa-san."

"Ok, is there anything else you need?" She asked again

"Hmm..." Tsuna took a second to think 'I think that's it, but I have the feeling I'm forgetting something... but what? All I needed was a Yukata...So what else do I need?' Tsuna was stuck in his thoughts for a minute before remembering what he needed 'that's right! It's a festival I need some money to buy snacks and maybe a souvenir. I can't let Giotto buy this stuff for me! It'd be selfish! He's doing his own work so I need to do some too!'

"Umm... Kaa-san... I was wondering could I get some money by doing some chores around the house for today and tomorrow. So I could have some money for the festival. I mean it'd be selfish of me to ask Giotto to buy me things. I'd feel guilty if he paid for me." Tsuna said to his mother.

Nana smiled and nodded her head "I understand, I'll give you some small jobs to do for today and tomorrow. If I see that you're trying your best with each job then I'll give you some money for the festival."

"Really, Kaa-san? Thank you!" Tsuna got up and hugged his mother "I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't Tsu-kun. Now your first job is to clean your room. When you're done you can call me so I can check. After its clean I want you to vacuum around the house. Then when you done with that I'll give you some lemonade and you can call it a day ok?"

"Hai" Tsuna said and went up to his room. Once he got there he started to clean. It wasn't a hard job. He started by collecting all the clothes that were scattered around his room and putting them in a basket to out in the laundry. He then started to pick up the trash and throw them in a bag he got from his mother. When he finished the floor he did his bed and cleaned up his desk and other things he had. It took at least 2 hours to clean his room. Tsuna could have finished sooner but between the times he kept slacking off and/or spacing out. After he finished he called him mother to check on the room. Nana seemed pleased with the room and told him he could start to vacuum around the house now.

As Tsuna was vacuuming he was daydreaming of how the festival was going to be. He hasn't gone to a festival in a long time so he was trying to remember what to expect. He thought about the times where he ate caramel apples, saw fireworks, and played some little games like the scooping fish one. He wondered if the festivals now were still the same as they were before.

'Maybe they have new games...'Tsuna thought 'I hope the festival is going to be fun... Now that I think about the festival, will Giotto be wearing a Yukata too? I would think he would but then again he's from Italy so there's a chance that he won't. I guess I'll find out later during the festival.'

While Tsuna was in his own little world he was unable to notice that he had already finished vacuuming the floors. He kept vacuuming until Nana noticed that Tsuna was too much in space to know what was going on.

"Tsu-kun, wake up. You're done cleaning for today." She said

"Huh? I am?" Tsuna said while still vacuuming

"Yup, here have some lemonade now and take it easy. I'll put the vacuum away and later I'll get a snack ready for both of us." She said. She gave her son a glass of lemonade and went to put the vacuum away.

Tsuna took a sip of the lemonade and sighed 'I'm thinking too much over the festival. I should try to relax a bit. The festival is on Monday and Kaa-san is helping me get something to where to it so I should stop thinking so much.'

After finishing his drink Tsuna went to his room and jumped on his bed. He shifted on the bed until he was comfortable. He then stared at the ceiling out of boredom, not really having anything to do.

"Being...in love...is confusing..." Tsuna said right before he fell asleep, not noticing someone was listening.

Outside his room Tsuna's mother stood with a soft smile on her face. She stood there for a few seconds and then left to the kitchen to prepare Tsuna and her a snack for later.

Nana giggled "Tsu-kun in love~" She sang "Though he tried his best to hide it. I know its Giotto-kun~"

She smiled; Nana knew from the start that Tsuna liked Giotto. You can call it woman's intuition or the fact that she was able to notice the blush on her son's face when it came to something Giotto related things-well after the their first kiss that she didn't know about. She was happy that he son found someone to love; especially sense it was Giotto. To her Giotto was a fine partner for him. She knows for a fact that Giotto will take very good care of Tsuna. After all she also knows that Giotto is a responsible young man that wouldn't let Tsuna, or anyone for that matter, down.

"I have to make sure to get him a really cute Yukata~" Nana said to herself and continued to finish the snacks for later.

* * *

A/N:Haha Nana found out! She isn't oblivious like most people think she is! By the way sorry if this chapter was kind of boring to some people. I just thought I should put this to show what they are doing for the festival. Next chapter I think will be more entertaining and fun! For the festival is to come! ~Possible time skip will happen~ Until then, bye!~


	9. Date Part 1

Hello~ I'm happy~ Yay!~ Now to thank those who reviewed! :

**TsunaMoe**

**Yoshida-san **

**Whoever is the Guest #1 and #2**

**DEMON KING DANTE**

**PhantomThiefL **

**U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n**

**melina97**

Thank you very much for reviewing! Just to let you guys know i had no idea what to write for Sunday in the story so i'm doing a time skip to Monday! I'm sorry if I'm rushing it a bit.

Now without further ado~ Here's Chapter 9~ Enjoy~

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Date Part 1

~Time Skip! It is now Monday!~

Tsuna was in his classroom looking out the window. He'd usually try to at least pay attention to his teacher and try to actually learn something, but he had no idea what the teacher was explaining. Although even if he did know what the teacher was going on about. Tsuna had a bigger problem on his hands. The festival. For the past two days Tsuna has been deep in thought over it. His thoughts were along the lines of what was going to be there, if his mother got the Yukata he asked for, and, the biggest problem of all, how was he going to confess to Giotto. He already decided that he would confess, but he doesn't know how.

'Should I shyly confess, or give him a kiss and confess, or maybe I should confess and run away' Tsuna thought as he stared out the window 'damn it, this is so hard!'

Tsuna sighed and started to look around the class to realize that...no one was with him...

He looked at the clock and wanted to slam him head on the desk. It was 2:46. School ended 11 minutes ago.

Tsuna sighed again "I guess I should head home. I wonder what Yukata Kaa-san got me. I guess I'll find out soon enough."

He quickly gathered his things and left the classroom. After he exited school grounds Tsuna started to get stuck in his own little world again. His thoughts trailing from confessions to activities, he wondered how the actual festival was going to be. He hoped the booths there were going to be fun and that there would be good food.

'Maybe Giotto and I could share some of the food. Yeah...like cotton candy... we could even eat it at the same time...or maybe takoyaki...I could feed it to him' Tsuna stopped walking and went over his thoughts again. He blushed 'Wait! What am I thinking?! Why am I thinking like this! I got to stop thinking like this! Even if it is in my mind, this is so embarrassing!'

When Tsuna finally got out of his little world and he looked around trying to keep him distracted. Fortunately for him his house was just a few feet away. He quickly went inside his house not wanting to start wandering through his thoughts again.

"I'm home!" He yelled and took off his shoes.

"Welcome back Tsu-kun" Nana replied and went to her son from the kitchen "Tsu-kun I got you the Yukata. It also has the colors you wanted."

"Really, can I see it?" Tsuna asked

"Yes, I put it upstairs follow me! ~" Nana said happily

Tsuna did what his mother said and followed her upstairs. He was lead to his mother's room. Once they were outside the room Nana told Tsuna to stay outside until she said he could open the door. Hesitantly Tsuna agreed. His mother went inside and left a nervous Tsuna outside. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt until he heard his mother call him inside. He opened the door and saw the Yukata his mother picked out for him. It was a sky blue color with an orange obi. The Yukata had a white cherry blossom designs and around the cherry blossoms were light orange swirls. It looked pretty good but it had one problem…

"Kaa-san" Tsuna called

"Yes, Tsu-kun" Nana replied

"I-isn't that a woman's Yukata?" Tsuna asked in disbelief

"Why yes it is" She replied without hesitation and with a smile

"..."

"?"

"Kaa-san! Why on earth did you buy me a woman's Yukata!" Tsuna shouted

"Tsu-kun, don't yell." Nana scolded

"Oh, sorry, but why did you get me a woman's Yukata. I'm sure you could tell that his Yukata was a two piece."

"Oh, well I got his one for 3 reasons. One, this Yukata had all the colors that you wanted. Two, I thought it was the best one there. Three, I'm sure Giotto-kun would be very happy if you wore this Yukata to the festival with him." She explained

Tsuna blushed red "W-what's with the third reason?!"

"What do you mean Tsu-kun? Don't you love Giotto-kun?" She asked

Tsuna's whole face turned the crimson red and he looked down fiddling with the hem of his shirt "W-well yeah but...Wait...How did you know?..."

Nana smiled "Women's intuition!"

"Mou, why is this happening..." Tsuna said and slid to the ground

"Come on Tsu-kun don't be like that, I'm doing this to help you. I even got a hair pin to complete the look." Nana said as she waved a pink glass-like cherry blossom hair pin.

"But it's embarrassing; especially sense Giotto's going to see it!" Tsuna said a little louder than an indoor voice but not yet a yell.

Nana smiled "I know it's going to be embarrassing but I'm sure Giotto is going to appreciate how cute you'll look."

"You think so?" Tsuna asked his mother

"I know so. Now come on the festival will be in an hour. I need to get you into the two piece Yukata!"

"Ok..." Tsuna said and got up from his previous position. But before he started to change into the Yukata he asked his mother one last question.

"Hey, Kaa-san?... Sense you're trying to help me with being with Giotto... Does that mean you approve of our relationship?"

Nana smiled once more "Tsu-kun, of course I approve. But the reason isn't only because I know that Giotto is a good partner for you, it is because you truly love Giotto. I could never disapprove if I know that you truly loved someone."

"Thank you Kaa-san" Tsuna said with a big smile.

~With Giotto~

Giotto was happy. Actually more like overjoyed, he was able to finished his paperwork before the festival and still had some time to relax. He relaxes for an hour or so and then started to get ready for his and Tsuna's date.

He went to his closet and picked out a white button up shirt and black colored pants. He was considering wearing a Yukata like he heard men and women wear at festivals, but because he had so much paperwork he never had the time to actually get one.

'Now that I think about it, Tsunayoshi is probably going to wear one. I bet he'll look really nice.' Giotto thought as a smile appeared on his lips 'but then again he'll be wearing s men's Yukata. So it's probably going to look simple. Although...the men Yukata do show a bit more skin...so I guess it won't be that bad.'

After concluding his thoughts Giotto started to get ready. He took a quick shower, changed into his clothes and did some other small things. Once done he checked off everything he needed.

'Wallet, check. Dressed for the date, check. Let's see I guess all I have to do know is to turn in the paper work' Giotto thought 'Maybe I could call G over so he could check it then he can turn it in for me.'

He took out his phone and called G's number.

_"What?"_

"Well nice to see you too, G"

_"Hi, is there something you need?"_

"Yup, can you come over and check my work instead of me bringing it to you?"

G sighed _"Fine, but you owe me for this. Do you know the trouble you put me through? Everyone has been complaining about the change in schedules."_

"Sorry, thank you very much though G. I appreciate it."

_"You better. I'll be over there in a bit."_

"Ok, thank you G, bye."

Giotto hung up the phone and waited for his friend to come. It wasn't a long wait. It took 10 minutes for G to come. But when G did, he brought along Asari and Cozart.

Giotto looked at the two other people and then at G.

"They wouldn't leave me alone, so I brought them." G simply answered "Now if you excuse me I'm going to check your work."

G left to go to the study, leaving Giotto, Asari and Cozart in the living room. The three of them started to converse about daily things until Giotto caught the time.

"I have to go now. You can stay here as long as you'd like, just don't invite other people over. If I find one thing broken you guys are to blame and will receive the punishment for it." Giotto said as he put on his jacket. "Well, bye"

Giotto left the group and walked to Tsuna's house. The closer he got to Tsuna's house the more nervous he got. He didn't know why he was so nervous but he was. Giotto reached the front door and knocked. He heard footsteps coming. As they came closer he started to get even more nervous. When the footsteps stopped he tried his best to calm down. The door opened to reveal Nana.

Nana smiled "Hello Giotto-kun, would you like to come inside? Tsu-kun will be here in a minute he's still putting on his Yukata for the date."

"Ok, thank you" he said and went inside.

"Tsu-kun, Giotto-kun is here! Do you need any help with the Yukata?" She said to Tsuna

"U-um...Yeah could you come up here and tie the obi?" He replied

"Sure, I'll be right there" She turned to Giotto "If you'll excuse me Giotto-kun"

Giotto nodded and watched Nana go upstairs. Not really knowing what to do, Giotto stood at the doorway looking at random things before noticing what Nana said to him when he came in.

'Wait...did she just call it a date? Doesn't that mean she's alright with me and Tsuna together?! Is this her way of giving me her blessing?!' Giotto thought as Nana returned.

"Sorry to make you wait Giotto-kun" She said and then noticed that the blonde was in deep thought "Giotto-kun?"

"Huh? What? I'm sorry I wasn't listening." He said

"It's ok Giotto-kun." She said and then turned her head towards the stairs" Tsu-kun come on down. You don't want to keep Giotto-kun waiting!"

"H-hai" Tsuna said and came downstairs.

When Tsuna was finally downstairs the first thing Giotto did was blush and did something similar to a gape.

Somehow Tsuna didn't understand what was going on, so out of instinct he tilted his head, unknowingly adding to his cuteness and destroying a bit of Giotto's self-control.

To Giotto, Tsuna looked extremely cute in the Yukata, especially with his innocent caramel eyes and rosy colored cheeks adding to his cuteness. If they were alone Giotto would have tackled Tsuna on the spot, but sense Nana was here he had to control himself_…again_.

He composed himself once more and calmly walked towards Tsuna. Once he was close enough, Giotto kneeled down in front of Tsuna. Giotto then gentle reached for one of Tsuna's hands and brought it up to his lips. He place a small soft kiss on the back of Tsuna's hand, resulting in Nana smiling at the cute scene and Tsuna blushing bright red.

"Shall we go?" Giotto said as he moved Tsuna's hand away from his lips, and stared lovingly at Tsuna.

"A-alright" Tsuna answered still blushing from the previous action, trying not to look at Giotto.

Giotto chuckled and smiled at Tsuna's action; he got up from his previous position, held Tsuna's hand in a different way and led him outside. Once they were outside and far enough form their houses Giotto stopped.

He turned around and captured Tsuna's lips. Tsuna blushed, not as much as before though, he thought it was going to be the normal kiss they always do, but he blushed even more as he felt Giotto deepened the kiss. Giotto started to lick Tsuna's bottom lip asking for an entrance, which he was granted-unintentionally I might add-when Tsuna gasped. He slipped his tongue in. Tsuna moaned as he felt Giotto taste him.

To his embarrassment, and maybe delight, he was kind of enjoying the kiss. Just like Giotto was able to taste him as their tongues danced, he was able to taste Giotto as well.

'He tastes like mint and apples… ' Tsuna thought 'It's a surprisingly good flavor…'

But unfortunately for Tsuna, the kiss only lasted for a little bit after their dance started because Giotto pulled away, in result leaving a dazed, possibly confused, and -if you look closely enough- disappointed Tsuna staring at him.

Giotto gave him a smile "Sorry Tsunayoshi, but I had to at least do that once; especially with you wearing that Yukata. You looked absolutely tempting and delicious" Giotto said with a lustful expression, but it quickly changed into a warming one "But I thought it might be embarrassing for the both of us if I did this in front of your mother."

Tsuna snapped out of his dazed state and blushed to the brightest color of red there was and said "U-um...It's o-ok." He then whispered in a quiet enough voice for Giotto not to hear "...I kind of enjoyed it..."

"Now then, I think we should start heading to the festival. We don't want to waste any time, right?" Giotto said as he took Tsuna's hand and headed towards the festival.

Tsuna blushed at his sudden action, but still let Giotto have his way. Only one thing was in Tsuna's mind as he headed towards the festival with his cold hand entangled with Giotto's warm hand.

'…I hope everything will turn out alright…'

* * *

Omg i totally fail at writing kissing scenes. well got nothing else to say so Bye~


	10. Date Part 2

Chapter 10 finished! Hahaha this chapter was so much fun making~ I started to daydream on what should be in this chapter at home and at school. So much fun~ Now I'd like to thank those who reviewed!:

**happygolucky27**

**Akitao Yuki Moon **

**TsunaMoe**

**Sky Veneziano **

**PhantomThiefL **

**U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n**

**DEMON KING DANTE **

**melina97 **

**Zherlina**

**Dianashine**

Thank you so much for reviewing! By the way, i know that the are will be some spelling or grammar errors in my chapters, i'm sorry about that. I'm trying my best to make less spelling errors, but there will be some.

Now without further ado~ Chapter 10! Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 10: Date Part 2

Giotto and Tsuna were currently walking arm-in-arm through the festival. It happened after a few incidences with Tsuna not being able to keep up with Giotto and Tsuna having difficulty walking in the Yukata's shoes, so they both decided it would be better than just holding hands. Giotto wasn't really bothered by the change; in fact he was really happy about it. He was able to feel Tsuna's warmth as he hugged his arm and he thought it was cute on how Tsuna's cheeks were a pretty shade of red. Tsuna on the other hand was enjoying and embarrassed by the way they were walking. He was embarrassed by the fact that they were doing this in public and that some people were staring, but he couldn't deny that, like Giotto, he was enjoying the other's warmth. Tsuna even occasionally pressed Giotto a bit closer or he leaned his head on Giotto's arm.

After a while of holding onto Giotto's arm and walking through the festival, Tsuna started to get hungry. He looked around at all the booths, trying to find one that sold food. Fortunately, to Tsuna's delight, he was able to find a crepe selling booth.

Tsuna looked at Giotto "Giotto, can we go there?" Tsuna pointed at the crepe stand "I'm getting hungry."

Giotto smiled "Sure, Tsunayoshi." He said and they both walked towards the stand.

"What can I get for you?" The salesman asked

Tsuna looked at the choices. There was Strawberry Vanilla, Choco Banana, Banana Strawberry Blast, Sweet Kiwi, and Berry Splash. Tsuna pressed a finger on his bottom lip in a cute manner and thought about which to choose, while Giotto silently admired how cute Tsuna looked.

"Umm...I'll have the Berry Splash crepe, please." Tsuna told the salesman

He nodded "One Berry Splash coming up." He said and started to make the crepe.

He cooked the thin pancake-like tortilla, then laid it out and started to add ice cream, a little bit or whipped cream, strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries. Once he was done, he wrapped the crepe up in the shape of a cone and handed it to Tsuna with a napkin.

"Here you are, miss." The salesman said as he handed the crepe to Tsuna

"Umm...T-Thanks you." Tsuna stuttered with a tiny hint of blush and walked away from the stand after receiving and paying for the crepe.

Once far enough away from the stand Tsuna hung his head in embarrassment, while Giotto chuckled at what the man said.

Tsuna pouted "Stop, laughing Giotto! It's not funny!" Tsuna said as he detached his arms from Giotto's so he can eat his crepe.

Giotto smiled "Come on Tsunayoshi, it was a little funny. Though, I'm surprised that he mistook you for a girl."

Tsuna pouted again and muttered while eating his crepe "It's not funny. It's embarrassing."

"Ok, ok, it's not funny." Giotto said as he noticed some whipped cream on Tsuna's nose "But I have to say you do look very adorable in that Yukata so it shouldn't matter if people mistake you for a girl. Well not to me that is."

Giotto leaned down and licked the whipped cream off of Tsuna's nose.

Tsuna blushed "G-Giotto" Tsuna stuttered "W-What was t-that for? I-I could h-have c-cleaned it you k-know."

Giotto smiled "Sorry, Tsunayoshi, but you made it look so tempting and delicious. I had to do it. I wanted to try a little bit of it too." 'And I wanted to see that cute little blush of yours.' Giotto said and thought

Tsuna calmed down "Fine, but if you wanted some then you could have asked." Tsuna said and held out the crepe towards Giotto

"Eh? You're not going to mouth feed me?" Giotto teased

Tsuna's previous blush rushed back "W-what? N-no, that's e-embarrassing and we're in p-public."

Giotto chuckled "Ok, then how about you break off a piece then feed me it?" Giotto asked

"F-fine" Tsuna said and broke off a small piece with whipped cream and a strawberry piece "Say, Ahh" He said shyly and quietly

Giotto smiled and opened his mouth "Ahh~" He said and ate the small piece Tsuna gave him "See, that wasn't so bad."

Tsuna pouted "I know, but it's embarrassing."

Giotto chuckled and pulled Tsuna into a hug "Ok, I'm sorry I made you do that, but you just looked so cute, I just couldn't resist."

Tsuna smiled and returned the hug "its fine, but can we continue to walk through the festival now. I want to see the games."

Giotto let go of Tsuna "Sure" He said and held Tsuna by his waist "Just to make sure that you don't get lose in the crowds" Giotto teased

Tsuna blushed "Okay..." he said and they both walk to the game section of the festival, while Tsuna finished his crepe.

Once at the games Tsuna started to wonder around with Giotto behind him. The first game he played was the fish scooping game. Tsuna tried his best to catch one, but whenever he did he would accidentally drop it back into the water. He tried five more times before giving up, and then noticed that he wouldn't be able to do anything with it so it didn't matter whether he won or lost.

The second game he played was a shooting game, where if you shoot what you want and if you knock it down, you get to keep it. Tsuna spotted a stuffed lion -Nastu- on one of the far shelves and decided to try and shoot it down, but it was easier said than done. Tsuna tried several times to hit the stuffed animal but none of them hit. Tsuna sighed and gave back the gun. He was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to have the lion; this didn't go unnoticed by Giotto.

"Tsunayoshi, do you want really that lion?" Giotto asked as Tsuna walked towards him

"Yeah, but I can't get it." Tsuna answered disappointedly

Giotto smiled and ruffled Tsuna's hair "Leave it to me then" He said and walked to the shooting booth

"I'd like to play" Giotto said to the salesman

"Alright, 250 yen for 3 rounds" The shooter said

"That's all I need" Giotto said as he paid the man and pick up the pistil.

Giotto carefully aimed at the lion. Once he thought it was accurate enough, Giotto shot all three rounds at once, and like he hoped the stuffed animal was knocked down by the force of the three shots. The shooter whistled at Giotto's accuracy and then went to grab Giotto his prize. After the Giotto received the lion, he walked to where he had left Tsuna. Giotto smiled triumphantly as he showed the lion and handed it to Tsuna.

Tsuna hugged the lion tightly, yet caringly and gave a Giotto his biggest smile "Thank you very much Giotto!" He said and gave Giotto a quick peck on the cheek with a tiny hint of blush on his face

Giotto blushed at the unexpected kiss but he covered it up.

He smiled at Tsuna "Your welcome Tsunayoshi. I'm glad you like it." Giotto leaned down and returned Tsuna's previous kiss, but not on his cheek, forehead, or lips, but lightly on the tip of his nose.

Tsuna blushed a little more and gave a small smile "Umm...Lets continue going through the festival."

Giotto nodded, but just as he was about to go with Tsuna, he remembered something. "Hey, Tsunayoshi, by any chance do you know if there would be any fireworks?"

Tsuna turned to Giotto "I think so. We could ask someone if you'd like. Why?"

"Oh I just thought that if there were some fireworks that if you would like to stay and watch them with me." Giotto said

"Oh, ok. Well if there are fireworks I'd love to watch them with you." Tsuna said "So why don't we ask someone if there is so we can make a plan to watch them"

"Alright, I'll go ask, wait here" Giotto said and walked to the nearest booth.

Tsuna, not knowing what to do, looked around to suppress his boredom. He kept looking around until he started to think about the possibility of fireworks.

'If there are fireworks, where should we watch them from?' Tsuna thought 'It has to be somewhere high so we can see the sky clearly...'

Tsuna continued to look around but this time was trying to find a good spot to watch the fireworks than for boredom. It was then when he spotted Namimori Shrine.

'Namimori Shrine...Yeah! That will work! It's both up high and gives a good view of the sky!' Tsuna thought happily 'I can't wait to tell Giotto!'

As Tsuna came back from his thoughts, Giotto returned.

"Great news, It looks like there will be some fireworks." Giotto said "The fireworks are supposed to start at 7:45. We have about 15 minutes until they go off. Is there some place you want to go before then?"

Tsuna shook his head "I don't think there is, but... umm... Giotto would it be ok if we watch the fireworks from Namimori Shrine? I think we would be able to get a great view from there" Tsuna asked

Giotto smiled "Okay Tsunayoshi, but if you want to get there before the fireworks start I suggest we start going now. Who knows how long the walk up will take."

"Alright then" Tsuna said and they both left.

Just like Giotto said the walk up to the shrine took a while, at least 10 minutes. Once they were on top both of them sat down on the stone steps and looked up, the view of the sky the shrine gave was beautiful. They were able to see to see all the stars and the moon from the shrine. It was peaceful... the only thing ruining the moment was the fact that at the shrine it was really cold and that there were breezes tonight; especially Tsuna who was only wearing the Yukata and nothing else.

Tsuna shivered when he felt a cold breeze pass. He was really cold but he didn't want to ruin watching the fireworks with Giotto just because of the cold. So he tried his best to endure the cold. However another breeze blew and he shivered again, but this time it didn't go unnoticed by Giotto.

"Tsunayoshi, are you cold?" He asked with a voice filled with concern "If it's too cold we can always-"

"No! I'm fine. Really, I am. Sure I'm a little cold but I'm fine." Tsuna interrupted

"Tsunayoshi, you know very well, you're not fine. If you get too cold, you'll get sick." Giotto reasoned "And I don't want to send you home and later know you have a fever."

"I-I know, but... I don't want to go somewhere else. We get a great view here and I don't want to ruin watching the fireworks with you." Tsuna explained

"I see..." Giotto said and then he thought of an idea that would make him and Tsuna happy "Hey...Tsunayoshi, if I said that I know of a way to make you feel warm without leaving the shrine, would you let me do it?"

Tsuna nodded "Of course. If it means that we can still enjoy the fireworks up here then yes."

Giotto smiled "Okay then" He said and grabbed Tsuna's hand. Giotto then pulled Tsuna onto his lap, Tsuna's back to Giotto's chest.

Once Tsuna was on his lap, Giotto wasted no time and wrapped his arms around him. One arm went around his waist while the other went around his chest. When Giotto's arms were securely around Tsuna, Giotto drew Tsuna closer to his chest.

"How's this? Are you warm now?" Giotto asked

Tsuna blushed dark shades of red once he noticed what had happened and the position he was in. He blushed a bit darker when he felt Giotto's warm breath across his cold skin.

'This feels really nice' Tsuna thought as he shivered from the warmth

"Y-yeah, I'm o-okay now." He answered

"Are you sure? You just shivered." Giotto asked again

"Y-yeah, I'm ok. I'm just not used to this" Tsuna answered

Giotto chuckled "I'm sorry; I just thought this might help"

"No, it's alright. It actually feels... nice... and warm…" Tsuna admitted

"That's good to hear" Giotto said and rested his head on Tsuna's left shoulder.

Tsuna blushed and smiled softly as he felt Giotto rest his head on him. They stayed like that for a moment, letting the peacefulness and calmness of the atmosphere surround them. It was only when the fireworks exploded in the air that the two came back to reality.

"It looks so pretty" Tsuna admired

"It sure does" Giotto replied as they both watched the show continue.

The show lasted for 7 more minutes before it ended. The both of them stayed the way they were for a while until Giotto turned Tsuna to face him. He stared at Tsuna with an intense stare before breaking it into a warming admiring one. Giotto then softly captured Tsuna's lips for a short kiss. It was a short kiss, but it held lots of feeling into it. After the kiss ended Giotto tightly hugged Tsuna.

Giotto leaned to Tsuna's ear and whispered "I love you, Tsunayoshi..."

After hearing that Tsuna thought 'This is my chance! I can confess! All I need to do is reply!'

Tsuna broke away from the hug and looked down, trying the cover the blush on his face. "I-I...umm..."

"Did I do something wrong?" Giotto asked worried and thought 'Please don't tell me he hates me...'

Tsuna shook his head, still not looking up "T-that's n-not it...I-I want t-to say that I-I-I..."

Tsuna took a deep breath before looking up with a bright red face "I-I love you too!" He said quickly and kissed Giotto.

It took Giotto a few second to actually register what happened. Tsuna confessed and kissed him. TSUNA JUST CONFESSED AND KISSED HIM! Giotto's eyes lit with love and happiness before closing them and sinking into the kiss. It was a simple kiss, but it held much care, happiness, and love in it. After a few more seconds of kissing Giotto decided to deepen it. He repeated what he did earlier and licked Tsuna's sealed lips, asking for permission in which Tsuna allowed. Tsuna opened his mouth just enough for Giotto to enter. Giotto didn't waste any time. He plunged into Tsuna's mouth and felt everything he could.

"Mm~... Nnngh~…" Tsuna moaned into the kiss as he felt Giotto move around in his mouth.

Feeling a little left out, Tsuna wrapped his arms around Giotto's neck and pushed himself closer. He then started to respond to the kiss by meeting a rhythm and interacting with Giotto's tongue with his, and trying to stand on equal grounds on, more like dominate, the kiss. However that didn't go as planned. Seeing that Tsuna was trying to dominate the kiss, Giotto took charge of the kiss, dominating it easily. Tongues clashed, though Tsuna knew he couldn't dominate the kiss, he still didn't want to give up without a fight. It felt like eternity for the two, but it soon ended when they noticed the lack of oxygen.

A single strand of saliva connected their mouths as they separated, it broke in mere seconds. Tsuna leaned into Giotto's chest as he continued to pant from their little moment, trying to regain his breathe. Giotto, who already recovered from the kiss, hugged Tsuna and rested his head on Tsuna's, enjoying the fragrance of oranges and strawberries. They stayed close to each other for a few more minutes until Tsuna caught his breathe.

"Hey, Giotto?" Tsuna called as he was still leaning into the other's chest

"Yes?"

"A-Are we going out now?" Tsuna asked with a little blush on his cheeks

Giotto smiled "Yeah, we are"

"Okay... thank you..." Tsuna said as Giotto's warmth was lulling him to sleep "And Giotto..."

"Yes, Tsunayoshi"

"I...love you..." Tsuna said as he went to sleep in Giotto's arms

Giotto smiled when he heard those words. He shifted Tsuna carefully in his embrace, and carried him in a bridal style.

Before he started to carry Tsuna back home, he kissed Tsuna on his forehead and whispered "I love you too, Tsunayoshi" and then headed home with Tsuna sleeping in his arms.

* * *

I'm getting better at kiss scenes, i think, or i'm the same. well whatever i did it. By the way, there will be one more chapter after this. It will be a short chapter like an epilogue. After that this story will be considered complete. So until next time! Bye~


	11. Epilogue

Here is the last chapter of The Sky's Love. I was able to finish it now because i got spring breaks and it's a bit short. i wanted to write a bit of what happens later to Tsuna and Giotto. Now i'd like to thank those who review:

**melina97**

**TsunaMoe**

**Dianashine**

**DEMON KING DANTE**

**PhantomThiefL**

**Zherlina **

Thank you very much for reviewing! I'd also like to thank those who favorited or followed this story! Thank you very much to you all!

Now without further ado~ The final chapter/epilogue of The Sky's love! Enjoy~

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Epilogue

On a peaceful hill somewhere in Italy, there was a couple. The older one of the two had blonde spiky hair and sunset colored eyes, while the younger one had brown eyes and similar hair but instead of blonde it was brown and it looked much fluffier. The couple was walking up the hill so they could have a small date.

"Come on, Tsunayoshi, we're almost there." The blonde called to the brunet, who was lagging behind

"Giotto, you know very well I get tried easily, especially when it comes to physical actives." Tsunayoshi or Tsuna replied

Giotto chuckled "It's not much of a walk though. You can handle this, now come on."

Tsuna pouted "But this is a steep hill. Why couldn't we go somewhere else?"

Giotto gave Tsuna a charming smiled "Because it's very peaceful here and I just wanted to have some alone time with my cute little boyfriend."

Tsuna blushed and smiled "O-Okay, I'll hurry up."

Just like he said he hurried up to catch up with Giotto, but when they got to the top Tsuna tripped. Giotto saw this and tried to catch Tsuna. He did catch Tsuna, but lost his balance, so they both ended up falling with Tsuna on top. Luckily the hill was very grassy, so they didn't end up hurt.

"Giotto, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Tsuna asked worried of hurting him

"I'm alright, how about you?" Giotto asked caringly

"I'm good too." Tsuna said and laid on Giotto's chest

Giotto chuckled and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist "You comfy?"

Tsuna nodded and snuggled a bit more into Giotto's chest and started to reminisce.

After his confession, they both told everyone that they knew that they were now a couple. Giotto told his friends, who were okay with it, except G, who said he'll let the relationship be but if Giotto skipped his work for Tsuna, Giotto will only see him on weekends or holidays. Tsuna told his mother and father. Nana welcomed the relationship saying she was very happy that he found someone to love and be with, while Iemitsu said he was a little skeptical about him being with a man, who was 4 years older than him. However Tsuna paid no attention to his father's words and listened to his mother, who was again very happy for her son.

Their relationship blossomed even though Giotto had work for the company and Tsuna was in high school because whenever Giotto could he would kiss, teased, and show Tsuna his affection, in public or not. It was for that reason that Giotto's friends were a tiny bit concerned for him. After all Tsuna was 16 years old, therefore a minor, so if Giotto somehow crossed the line, it would be considered rape and he could go to jail. That's why G, Asari, and Cozart told him that he couldn't do anything above small kisses and hugs to Tsuna. However that didn't stop Giotto because around three months later Giotto took Tsuna's virginity and lost his.

(A/N: Yes Giotto lost his virginity too. Like he's going to have sex with some woman, or male, and break up with them later. He saved himself for the right person. )

But they didn't tell anyone about it until Tsuna was 18 because they knew a person named G would scold -more like yell- at both of them.

As time went by Tsuna graduated from high school. It was after his graduation that Giotto asked Tsuna if he would move to Italy with him because of his company moving back to Italy. Tsuna happily agreed. He told his mother, who was very excited for her son, and his father, who just so happened to be there at the time. Now he's 19 years old and living with his boyfriend Giotto in Italy. Giotto does still work for his company, but he has more days off than 3 years ago. Their lives were peaceful.

"Hey, Tsunayoshi?" Giotto called bringing Tsuna back to the present

"Yes, Giotto?"

"W-Well... how do I say this... I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." Giotto answered

Tsuna froze "Y-you w-want to b-break up with m-me?" Tsuna asked on the verge of tears, not looking at Giotto.

"Huh? No I didn't mean it like that. What I mean is that I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore. I want to be your husband" Giotto said softly and caringly "So with that said, will you marry me?"

Tsuna felt his sadness fade and was replaced with pure happiness from the sudden proposal.

He looks up and smiled with tears ran down his cheek "Yes, I will marry you" Tsuna said and hugged Giotto tightly

Giotto returned the hug and smiled "Really?"

"Of course"

They stayed in each other's arms in pure happiness. After a while they both shifted their positions a little just enough for them to kiss. The newly engaged couple shared one sentence to each other before their lips were sealed with the kiss.

_"*Ti amo, Tsunayoshi"_

_"**Aishiteru, Giotto"_

A few days later the wedding was held with Tsuna's and Giotto's family and friends present. After the wedding the newlywed couple lived a peaceful, joyful, love filled life together in Italy.

* * *

*Ti amo/Aishiteru - I love you (A/N: Well to my knowledge)

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who read, favorited, and/or followed again. I hope you all enjoyed my story! By the way to those reading 'The Troubled Prince' i'd like to say that the next update will be on Wednesday and the vote for what pairing for the snow white KHR story has been complete. The pairing will be G27 and like 3 other 27 ones but the main one is G27. I will make sure of it! Now that's all i have to say. Bye!~


End file.
